


Angel

by DevilJesus



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Onejunn X Minsu   In order to obtain his fallen kingdom, Minsu agrees to marry a savage he's never met.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Minsu shivered for the nth time, he didn't want the sun to rise. He knew that come tomorrow his life would change forever. 

 

He was known in the village as the smiling Angel, his blonde hair and sparkling eyes, his always happy attitude and wanting to make people smile. 

 

Although what he really was was a lost prince. Heir to the throne of the forgotten city of Seoul. 

 

His parents had been killed years ago along with all his family, his kingdom overrun and taken. 

 

And that's when Jooho, his guardian, had told him that the only way for him to reclaim his rightful place as King of the lands, was to marry a savage. 

 

Minsu again shivered, he had finally agreed to Jooho's demands, and tomorrow was the day he would meet his new fiancé.

 

The sun blared into his room making his eyes fly open, Minsu felt a tremble run through him. He didn't want this day to come, he didn't want to leave the village. 

 

"Minsu-ah, are you awake?"

 

The blonde peeked over his covers, seeing Jooho stood at the door. The man was older than him and Minsu almost saw him as an older brother. 

 

His hair was a caramel brown and his face was friendly, but Minsu had seen times when Jooho's face wasn't as happy. 

 

"We need to get you ready for the meeting," he quickly pulled the covers off Minsu's shivering form, seeing the younger mans shoulders tremble, Jooho rolled his eyes and sighed, "we talked about this, it's happening and nothing you say can stop it."

 

Minsu let the tears flow down his cheeks, crying softly as he got out of his bed and headed towards the baths. 

 

Jooho watched the young prince go, he shook his head softly before heading towards the main quad. 

 

 

Minsu stared at himself in the mirror, he had been dressed in all white. White tight slacks and a flowing crystal white shirt that was almost see through. He didn't even realise the village had this sort of materials. 

 

"Ahh Minsu, you look so beautiful," the blonde turned to see Solji, a noona he had grown to see as almost a sister figure, enter the room. He bowed softly at her in thanks but couldn't hide the trembles. 

 

She gave him a reassuring look, "don't look like that, I'm sure everything will turn out fine," she stroked a loose hair away from his face. 

 

Minsu smiled at her gently before the sudden sound of horns echoed, the blondes breathing got deeper. This was it. 

 

"Minsu! Are you ready! They're here!" Jooho burst through the door seeing the blonde stood there fear in his eyes.  

 

Solji gave the young prince a small push, he turned to her seeing her nodding at him to follow Jooho as he gestured. 

 

"Let's go!" Jooho grabbed Minsu's arm gently pulling him through the corridor of Minsu's house. 

 

They stood at the top of the steps leading to the house, seeing the villagers all observing. Minsu could feel Solji appear next to him, he felt almost safe in her presence. 

 

Minsu could hear the sound of horses hooves approaching; the sound making his legs tremble, "don't be afraid," Solji whispered softly to him, her hand coming to rest on the small of his back. 

 

The blonde took a deep breath before focusing on the dirt path that led to the village. He could see them approaching. 

 

Jooho gripped Minsu's arm harshly, leaning down to speak into his ear, "the man you are about to meet is the most powerful warrior that roams these lands." 

 

Minsu gulped as he saw the Warriors getting closer and closer. 

 

Jooho chuckled slightly, "he can help us reclaim your throne," Minsu glanced down the steps seeing the villagers faces look more nervous. 

 

"Onejunn is his name, he is a savage, and you will be his bride," Minsu turned to Jooho pulling out of his grasp, he was starting to think this was a bad idea again.

 

The older man raised a brow at Minsu before the sound of horses and the chatter of the villagers brought both their attentions back. 

 

Jooho smiled at the newcomers, before taking a step down the stairs, "welcome! Welcome to our lands!" 

 

Minsu glanced at the men, most of them had their shirts off and were well built, their bodies covered in battle scars. Their weapons sat on their belts and across their chests. 

 

The man on the black stallion looked the most chilling of them all, he had blood red hair, a strong body and chest which had a lot of battle scars and dark, intense eyes.

 

Minsu gulped as their eyes met. He took a step back hesitantly, he felt Solji's hand push him forwards slightly. 

 

"You must be Jooho, my name is Sunwoo, I am the advisor to Lord Wonjun," a tall pretty man climbed down from his horse approaching Jooho with a calm smile on his face. 

 

Minsu couldn't help but think that Sunwoo didn't really fit with the other warriors, he was slim and had a trusting calm facade about him. 

 

Jooho bowed his head to the tall outsider, "welcome, your Lord is very quiet, he has yet to speak," Jooho was looking at the warrior as he spoke. 

 

Sunwoo glanced back at Onejunn before raising his head to Jooho, "he does not speak the common tongue, only the language of his people."

 

Minsu frowned at that, he didn't speak the common tongue? How were they suppose to communicate? 

 

The tall man looked past Jooho and focused on Minsu, he gestured for the blonde to come, "please step forwards, Prince Minsu."

 

Minsu's eyes widened as all the villagers and savages eyes fell on him, with nervous steps he walked down the stairs.

 

He could feel his heart in his throat, glancing up he could see Onejunn's dark eyes watching him intently. 

 

With a deep breath he finally came and stood by Jooho, the elder giving him a nudge and gesturing for him to bow. 

 

Minsu nodded softly before bowing to the savage man, he could hear the other men around chuckle darkly and growl. 

 

Feeling his shoulders trembling again Minsu lifted his head back up, Onejunn was tilting his head looking the blonde up and down before he smirked and turned his black stallion away, riding back down the path they came followed by his men. 

 

"W-wait!" Jooho stepped down running after them slightly, "where is he going?" He turned to Sunwoo who was still stood just staring at Minsu. 

 

The blonde was focused on the place Onejunn was just situated, looking almost relieved. "Did he not like me?" Minsu turned to the outsider seeing him smile softly at him. 

 

Sunwoo chuckled, "you have nothing to worry about young prince," he glanced at Jooho's confused expression before climbing back onto his horse. 

 

"What now?" Solji appeared next to Minsu, holding his shoulder in comfort. 

 

The warrior smiled down at Minsu before his gaze fixed on Jooho, "you will come to our camp when the sun sets, there we will discuss more." With that he rode off the same way the others had. 

 

Minsu breathed a sigh, he turned and buried his face in Solji's shoulder letting his tears free. Solji whispered to him and stroked his hair trying to calm him down. 

 

Things were only going to get worse. 

 

 

***

 

As soon as the sun disappeared, Jooho had forced Minsu into the carriage not taking any complaints from him. Minsu had only agreed when Jooho allowed Solji to go too. 

 

They had some of the village soldiers with them as back up in case something went sour. 

 

The carriage was silent as they followed the route to the Warriors camp, Jooho was constantly tapping his foot; Minsu could tell he was agitated. 

 

"Please stop doing that, your making me more nervous," Minsu gently asked, squeezing Solji's hand a little tighter. 

 

Jooho turned to him snarling, "when we get there let me do the talking," he turned back to the window watching the trees go past. "Whatever happens, make sure you make him happy." 

 

Minsu lowered his head onto Solji's shoulder he could feel tears trying to escape again, although he could feel her squeeze his hand back in reassurance. 

 

The carriage came to a stop suddenly making them all jolt, Minsu could see the flickers of firelight, "we must be here," Solji quipped as they exited the carriage. 

 

Sunwoo was stood at the entrance, he had a welcoming smile on his face, "welcome, prince Minsu," he gestured his hand for Minsu to enter first. 

 

With a slight push from Solji, Minsu walked towards Sunwoo and the entrance. Sunwoo turned to Jooho, "I'm afraid your men will have to stay outside, Lord Wonjun may see it as a threat."

 

Jooho narrowed his eyes but nodded telling the men to stay put as he and Solji followed after Minsu. 

 

The camp was full, men, women and children all around, they all stopped and observed as Sunwoo led them through the camp. 

 

Minsu saw all their eyes on him, he wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.  

 

Sunwoo suddenly stopped in front of a large tent, "Lord Wonjun has been waiting for you," he smiled at Minsu softly before opening the flap to the tent. 

 

Onejunn was sat on a fur covered chair, his hair swept away from his face so his eyes looked even more intense. There were more men in the tent, they looked like the strongest. 

 

Minsu walked further into the tent seeing all the Warriors eyes glance at him, Sunwoo followed after with Jooho and Solji. 

 

"Prince Minsu, and his followers," Sunwoo announced to the tent, Minsu could see Onejunn's eyes flash to him before a smirk appeared on his face. 

 

Jooho mumbled about being called a follower before he walked in front of Minsu, breaking Onejunn's view. 

 

The warrior growled slightly before fixing his glare on Jooho, "I understand we are here to discuss," he gestured for Sunwoo to translate as Onejunn was giving him a confused look. 

 

Minsu observed as Sunwoo repeated in their native tongue, seeing Onejunn chuckle darkly before standing up. 

 

He looked a lot more intimidating than earlier, his muscles were no joke; he could probably snap Minsu in half if he wanted to. 

 

" _ Let me see him _ ," Onejunn's voice was growly but also gentle. Minsu and the other two glanced to Sunwoo. 

 

The tall man smiled softly, "he wants to see Minsu," the blonde gulped nervously before he felt Jooho's hand on him pushing him towards the savage Lord. 

 

Onejunn looked the blonde up and down, tilting his head. Minsu kept his head to the side not wanting to make eye contact with the man, his hands fidgeting as he tried to distract himself from the man's powerful gaze. 

 

Minsu could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he could see Onejunn start to slowly walk around him, he felt naked under that piercing gaze.

The warrior stopped in front of Minsu, seeing the small shoulders tremble, " _ leave us _ ," the blonde could hear shuffling in the tent. 

 

He could see the other Warriors leaving, he heard Jooho's voice, "what did he say?" He turned and saw Sunwoo escorting Jooho and Solji out. 

 

"He told us to leave them," Sunwoo's answer sent a shiver down Minsu's spine. He watched as the tent flaps shut behind Sunwoo. He closed his eyes softly, hoping this was all a dream. 

 

Minsu could feel Onejunn move around him again, he opened his eyes to see the man's bare chest in front of him. 

 

The man suddenly gripped his chin, forcing his head up and their eyes to meet, "look," he mumbled. 

 

Minsu blinked at him confused, "y-you know the common tongue?" Onejunn kept staring at him, shaking his head to answer. 

 

The blonde felt Onejunn's hand slide down from his chin to his throat, before his rough hands started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

Minsu could feel his legs tremble again, "p-please, don't," the prince whimpered softly feeling tears run down his face as his breathing faltered. 

 

His shirt was discarded, he could feel Onejunn's hands rest on his hips drawing little patterns. 

 

"Stop," Onejunn growled, his hand coming up to wipe the stray tears from Minsu's cheek. 

 

Minsu looked at the man, seeing him frowning and tilting his head again, Onejunn's dark eyes stared at the prince making Minsu feel even more afraid and small. 

 

Onejunn's hands went back to his hips, one gently undoing his slacks, Minsu shut his eyes not wanting this to happen. 

 

"Look," Onejunn growled again making Minsu's eyes open, the warrior stared at him as his slacks pooled around his feet, leaving the prince naked in front of Onejunn. 

 

Minsu grit his teeth, he lifted his hands placing them on the Warriors bare chest before pushing him away, hard. 

 

Onejunn stumbled back, Minsu quickly ran to the chair grabbing a fur from it and covering himself. 

 

"Stay away!" Minsu yelled, seeing the man approach him his eyes now full of anger. 

 

Onejunn gripped Minsu by the wrists pulling him up off the chair and flinging him onto a bed of furs, Minsu panicked as the man's strong heavy body pinned him down. 

 

The blonde trembled as he felt Onejunn turn him around so that he was on his belly. 

 

He felt those rough hands on his shoulders pushing him down as he tried to get up, "please, stop!" Minsu tried again. 

 

Onejunn stroked the blonde head gently before leaning down so his mouth was next to Minsu's ear, "you, mine." 

 

Minsu's eyes widened at that, as much as he didn't want it to be true, he had agreed to this in order to get his kingdom back. 

 

He could feel Onejunn's mouth on his back, his tongue mapping out the bones. Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the man's hands on his ass. 

 

He felt his body shift and the warmth of Onejunn's legs under his thighs as his lower half was lifted up. 

 

Gripping tighter to the fur beneath him, Minsu suddenly felt the slide of oil on his back, "w-what?" 

 

Minsu could smell the scent of apples in the air, how had a savage like Onejunn acquired such an item? 

 

The feel of the apple scented oil sliding over his back almost made him relax slightly, Onejunn's hands suddenly joined. 

 

Onejunn massaged the prince softly, his hands running up to the tense shoulders before sliding back down and over his bum cheeks. 

 

Minsu sighed softly, Onejunn was suddenly being so gentle with him. 

 

The hands continued running up his back, strange how the Warriors hands felt so smooth. Minsu felt like it had been going on for hours. 

 

Onejunn's hands suddenly gripped his thighs pulling his legs apart slowly, "n-no," Minsu hid his face in the fur not wanting this to happen.

 

He could feel the oil slicked hands running over his inner thighs, he shivered as Onejunn growled. 

 

"Beautiful," Onejunn murmured, Minsu gripped the fur confused as to why Onejunn wasn't speaking in his own tongue. 

 

Onejunn's hands pulled his cheeks apart, making Minsu cry harder. He could feel a oil slicked finger tracing his virgin hole. 

 

Biting his lip, Minsu couldn't hold in his whimpers, Onejunn frowned at the prince wanting him to feel good too. 

 

"Minsu," Onejunn growled as he manoeuvred so his mouth was next to Minsu's ear. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened at his name, he could feel Onejunn's body on top of him, he screamed when he felt a finger enter his hole. 

 

Onejunn watched as the blondes shoulders trembled, he grit his teeth, this is what they had agreed on. Why was Minsu reacting this way? 

 

The princes tears flowed as a second finger was added, stretching his clenched walls forcefully, he could feel the warrior's mouth on his back again licking and nipping at his skin. 

 

"Relax," Onejunn growled into his ear, feeling Minsu take a deep breath. The princes muscles were relaxing but not enough. 

 

Growling darkly, Onejunn suddenly stopped and pulled away, Minsu could feel a fur over his shoulders; covering him up. 

 

"W-what?" Minsu sat up slowly seeing Onejunn turn away and sit in his chair again, watching the blonde closely with narrowed eyes and a scowl. 

 

Minsu gulped as the man watched him, he must be angry. He could see that the man had an impressive tenting in his slacks. 

 

Eyes widening, Minsu quickly looked away, "sleep," he heard the warrior say. Turning to him again he could see Onejunn's smirk turn to a genuine smile. "Sleep, my Angel."

 

Minsu blinked gently, why was he speaking the common tongue? He shook his head gently and slowly laid down. 

 

He tried to sleep but all he could feel were those dark eyes on him all night. 

 

 

***

 

"Prince Minsu? Minsu? Minsu!" 

 

The said blonde opened his eyes slowly, feeling a slight nudge on his shoulder. Minsu looked up to see an unfamiliar face. 

 

He quickly sat up, pulling the furs closer to him to cover up his body, "w-what's going on? Who are you?" He looked around the tent but could see that Onejunn was no longer present. 

 

The young man smiled at him, he didn't look like the other men in the camp, he seemed friendly. "Prince Minsu, my name is Suwoong, I am here to help you prepare."

 

Minsu was stunned at the man's pronunciation, "your not from their lands?" Minsu asked the man seeing him tilt his head slightly. 

 

The man grinned, "no your majesty, I'm not," he smiled a sweet trusting smile at Minsu. 

 

The blonde just nodded his head softly before looking around the tent again, it had a homely feel to it. 

 

"Your majesty, we must get you ready for the ceremony," Suwoong stood up suddenly walking over towards a basket he had brought. 

 

The mention of the wedding made Minsu wrap his arms around himself, he had almost forgot that he had to marry Onejunn. 

 

Minsu watched Suwoong closely, the young man had the same sort of aura about him as Sunwoo did. He seemed trustworthy. 

 

"You can just call me Minsu, it's kinda awkward being called your majesty," Minsu asked of the man seeing him raise his brows before smiling and nodding. 

 

Suwoong brought over the basket pulling out some clothing for the young prince, "Lord Wonjun has requested you wear this," he handed the cloth over to Minsu. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened, the shirt was made of fine white silk, something he didn't expect these people to own. 

 

"It's beautiful," Minsu commented seeing Suwoong nod and pull out matching slacks.

 

"Come, we need to get you ready," Suwoong gestured for Minsu to get out of bed. 

 

Feeling slightly exposed, Minsu stood up with a fur around his waist making Suwoong chuckle softly, "it's not like you've got something I don't." 

 

Minsu couldn't help but chuckle back, he could tell that he would get along with the young man fine. 

 

Suwoong helped him into the fine silk. The clothing felt amazing and cool against his skin, helping against the heat that was coming through the tent. 

 

Minsu had never worn something so beautiful before. 

 

The flaps to the tent suddenly burst open, followed by an unimpressed looking Jooho, "what's taking so long?" 

 

He eyed the young foreign man before his eyes settled on Minsu, "wow, he must really want you." 

 

Minsu flinched at Jooho's comment, thanking Suwoong softly before turning to face his guardian. 

 

"I'm ready," Minsu breathed softly feeling his nerves pick up again, Jooho just rolled his eyes before leaving and gesturing for Minsu to follow. 

 

Suwoong patted the blondes back in support, "congratulations," he bowed his head as Minsu smiled at him. 

 

Following out the tent, the blaring sunlight made Minsu flinch. There were a lot of people around the camp, Minsu followed Jooho as he walked. 

 

He could hear the people mumbling things in their mother tongue, Minsu kept taking deep breaths to calm his raising heartbeat. 

 

"Prince Minsu, you look beautiful," Sunwoo suddenly appeared in front of him next to Jooho. 

 

Minsu just awkwardly nodded keeping his eyes on the ground. 

 

Sunwoo frowned slightly at the young princes almost reluctance, "Lord Wonjun is waiting," he placed his hand on Minsu's back gently guiding him towards an open plain. 

 

There were the more vicious looking Warriors stood around, Minsu looked up to see two chairs made of stone. 

 

Onejunn sat upon one, his dark smouldering eyes focused entirely on Minsu. 

 

Jooho pushed Minsu forwards slightly, making him stumble; his weak legs giving out under him. 

 

Onejunn immediately stood from his chair, the next thing Minsu heard was the sound of Jooho's distressed voice. "P-put me d-down," Minsu could feel Sunwoo next to him trying to help him up. 

 

When he stood he turned to see Jooho pressed against a rock, Onejunn's hand wrapped tightly around his throat. 

 

Eyes widening, Minsu quickly ran over, his hands gripping Onejunn's arm, "stop! please! Let him go!" 

 

Onejunn turned his gaze to the blonde prince, seeing his eyes shining with fear. 

 

Growling softly he realesed Jooho, sending him crashing to the floor. Minsu immediately crouched down trying to help the man stand. 

 

Jooho brushed Minsu off standing and turned angry eyes on the warrior, "how dare you! We have a deal!" 

 

Sunwoo quickly stepped between them his sharp gaze fixed on Jooho, "which we are happy to return to," his voice was full of venom. 

 

The blonde was surprised at the tone Sunwoo used towards Jooho, but his guardian didn't seem to notice. He waved the tall man off, gesturing for Minsu to go forwards. 

 

Sunwoo turned friendly eyes on Minsu, "please take your place next to Lord Wonjun."

 

Nodding at the request, Minsu could see that Onejunn had returned to his chair but now the Warriors all looked on edge. 

 

They were constantly looking back to Onejunn almost like they were expecting an order. 

 

Minsu walked on trembling legs to the stone chair next to the lead warrior, feeling the man's gaze on him. 

 

" _ Let the celebrations commence!"  _ Sunwoo suddenly bellowed in their language, followed by roars and the sound of swords clanging. 

 

Minsu flinched as the Warriors suddenly began fighting, but not as a show but actual brutal fighting. Women appeared in the middle too, dancing suggestively and against some of the Warriors. 

 

Sunwoo led Jooho and also Solji, who Minsu had seen enter with some of the women, towards stone chairs just to the right hand side of Minsu. 

 

The dancing and fighting felt like it went on for hours. 

 

"What is the point to all this?" Jooho asked Sunwoo loudly his expression one of boredom. Minsu couldn't help but listen in to what they were saying. 

 

Sunwoo glared at Jooho, "it is the way of the Baekje people." Both Solji and Jooho frowned at him in confusion. 

 

"Baekje?" Solji inquired curious as to what Sunwoo was talking about. 

 

Sunwoo smiled gently at Solji before turning back to the ceremony, "Lord Wonjun is from the Baekje bloodline, a powerful warrior people who fight for what they believe in, it is also the name of the language." 

 

"So they're a bunch of savages," Jooho scoffed, flinching as he saw a man's arm fly off. Minsu frowned at Jooho's comment. 

 

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, "to you maybe, but to us we think it is how to survive in this world." 

 

Minsu sneaked a glance at Onejunn, but blushed softly as he saw the man was sat staring at him. His fierce eyes almost gentle as they continued scanning Minsu's trembling body. 

 

" _ My lord! Mohe! Coming from the west! _ " A warrior suddenly charged in on his horse, breaking the celebrations. 

 

Onejunn quickly stood, " _ all of you prepare! We shall drink their blood tonight!" _

 

The Warriors suddenly began shouting and cheering, climbing onto their horses and preparing to fight. 

 

Minsu stood from his chair, seeing Onejunn walk towards him. Flinching back as the warrior approached he could see Jooho, Solji and Sunwoo approach too. 

 

" _ Stay safe my angel, I will come back to you soon _ ," Onejunn mumbled, his hands cupping Minsu's cheeks softly before he turned and jumped on his stallion, following his men out. 

 

Sunwoo approached Minsu first seeing his confused but flushed expression, "he said to stay safe and he will return to you." 

 

Minsu's cheeks flushed darker hearing Sunwoo's translation, Jooho rolled his eyes before turning on Sunwoo. 

 

"What's going on? Why did they leave?" Jooho demanded still seeing some Warriors around them, presumably to protect Minsu. 

 

"Mohe," is all Sunwoo replied. 

 

Solji approached Minsu gently rubbing his back as she turned her confused face on the tall man. 

 

"What are Mohe?" Solji asked seeing Sunwoo watching Minsu with worried eyes. 

 

Sunwoo lifted his gaze to Solji, "they are a non to friendly people, they are like leaches, their princess wants Lord Wonjun."

 

Minsu's head lifted up at that, a frown on his face, "what do you mean?" 

 

Sunwoo chuckled gently, "do not worry prince Minsu, everything will be fine." 

 

The blonde couldn't help but notice Sunwoo blatantly ignoring his question, but let it go as he saw the same warrior enter horseback that had warned Onejunn. Suwoong was also on the horse. 

 

"Minsu," Suwoong climbed down from the horse approaching the blonde. 

 

Jooho stood in front of Minsu glaring at the newcomer, "you should address him as your majesty, little boy," Suwoong took a step back. 

 

The warrior sat upon the horse growled at Jooho slightly, his grip on the reins tightening. 

 

"Jooho stop, I told Suwoong he could call me by name," Minsu pushed the elder aside slightly not before seeing his angered expression, smiling at Suwoong in reassurance. 

 

The younger man nodded his head before turning to Sunwoo, "we must get Minsu out of the open," the taller man nodded turning to Minsu and his followers. 

 

Solji nodded at him, "where should we go?" 

 

"Lord Wonjun's tent is the safest place," Sunwoo suggested gesturing for them all to follow him. The warrior headed the group on his horse. 

 

They continued through the camp, Minsu could see there were less people around, most just keeping a look out. 

 

As they approached the tent, the warrior suddenly climbed down from his horse, like the others he had no shirt on and had scars all over his body. His hair was black and styled upwards off his face, his demeanour was a lot more friendly than some of the others. 

 

" _ I shall stand guard,"  _ he spoke, his voice not as gruff as Onejunn's. 

 

Jooho rolled his eyes, "what did he say?" Sunwoo translated causing Jooho to scoff before he entered the tent first. 

 

Minsu stopped in front of the warrior, he bowed his head slightly, "what is your name?" 

 

The warrior tilted his head, this time it was Suwoong who translated, "Sungjun," the warrior replied bowing to the blonde prince. 

 

Minsu smiled before entering the tent, they sat for what felt like hours only the occasional word escaping their lips. 

 

"How come you can both speak the common tongue?" Solji broke the silence, her eyes shining in the dim light. Minsu was glad she asked as he wanted to know too. 

 

Suwoong picked his nail nervously, "well, I was liberated," Minsu's brows raised at the answer. 

 

"Lord Wonjun's Warriors came to my village but it was controlled by the Mohe, we were treated like slaves but Wonjun, he liberated me." Suwoong's tone sounded full of adoration. 

 

Minsu frowned at the younger man's tone, "was it only you?" He saw Suwoong's eyes flash to Sunwoo. 

 

"I was there too, we've been friends since we were children," Sunwoo finished smiling at Minsu gently. 

 

The prince looked between them, they looked like they'd been through a lot together. 

 

"So Onejunn's not all that bad?" Solji voiced making all eyes flash to her. 

 

Jooho grit his teeth, "that man's a savage, he kills for fun," Sunwoo and Suwoong both glared at the elders conclusion. 

 

"If you believe what people say then yes, he is a savage, but he also cares dearly for his people," Sunwoo defended keeping his cold glare on Jooho. 

 

The elder man chuckled darkly, "sure, that's why at weddings he watches his people kill each other," Jooho shook his head. 

 

Minsu followed the conversation, but didn't want to get involved. He rested his head on Solji's shoulder gently, just wanting to return home. 

 

The sounds of horses hooves could be heard, Sunwoo quickly stood up, "looks like they've returned." 

 

Jooho scrambled to his feet pulling Minsu up too, "we need him to trust us more, you know what to do," he whispered smirking darkly at Minsu at the end. 

 

The blonde pulled away softly feeling a chill run up his spine, the sounds of talking and cheering could be heard before the tent flaps opened. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened at the sight of his new husband, Onejunn had a dark smirk on his face his hands covered in blood and his body splattered with it. Minsu could tell it wasn't his own blood. 

 

Even Jooho took a step back away from the savage man, Onejunn walked towards Minsu not taking his eyes off him once. 

 

"My angel," he growled, Solji and Jooho frowned at his use of the common tongue. 

 

Minsu blushed but shrinked away as the man approached, Onejunn frowned at the blondes reaction before he realised the state of his hands and body. 

 

" _ Sungjun! Prepare a feast for our victory and celebration," _ Onejunn bellowed not once taking his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him. 

 

Sunwoo stepped next to Onejunn, his gaze fixed on the outsider, "there will be a feast soon, please follow me," he gestured for them to follow him. 

 

Onejunn watched as Minsu walked out his tent, following Sunwoo towards the feast. The warrior growled to himself before heading towards the river. 

 

 

***

 

 

Minsu sat on a cushion on the floor, the food spread all around, there were different assortments of fruit, meats, bread, anything you could think of. 

 

He watched the others closely, seeing Sunwoo and Suwoong digging in and laughing with some of the Warriors. 

 

Jooho was picking his food idly, his expression one of disgust. Solji just rolled her eyes at the man's reactions, digging into the offered food. 

 

Minsu took a bite out of his beef, but felt extremely uncomfortable. Onejunn was sat on another cushion next to him, his eyes watching every movement Minsu made. The blonde tried to keep calm but he could hear the warrior growling every so often. 

 

Suddenly Onejunn stood up causing the rest of the camp to fall silent, Minsu frowned as the warrior turned to him gesturing with his head for Minsu to follow. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Minsu stood brushing off the crumbs from his silk outfit, and followed Onejunn through the camp. Not before meeting Jooho's smirk and nod. 

 

Minsu could feel his legs tremble as he saw Onejunn's tent appear in the distance. Calming himself down he saw the warrior enter the tent. 

 

When he entered Onejunn was stood in the centre of the room, Minsu whimpered as he saw the bulge in the Warriors slacks. 

 

Frozen in place, Minsu watched as Onejunn approached him. His dark eyes trailing down Minsu's body. Those rough hands unbuttoned his shirt slowly, Minsu closed his eyes not wanting this to happen again.  

 

"N-no," Minsu whimpered, his legs trembling as the shirt dropped to the floor. All he heard in response was Onejunn's constant growling. 

 

He could feel the stronger body behind him and felt the warrior's callous hands on his shoulders, massaging them softly. 

 

Minsu felt the elders body pushing him, his lithe body following Onejunn's directions until he found himself face down on the familiar furs. 

 

Knowing that he had no strength to stop the man, Minsu buried his face in the fur tears streaming down his face as he felt his slacks fall. 

 

Onejunn's hands were surprisingly gentle as he manoeuvred Minsu's knees under himself, so his ass was in the air. 

 

Minsu's legs trembled, he didn't want this. 

 

 

The warrior could feel the fear rolling off his new partner, tilting his head slightly; Onejunn wished he could speak to the blonde prince. Reassure him he would feel good. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Onejunn rubbed his hands along the soft flesh of Minsu's thighs. Feeling the prince's legs relax. 

 

" _ My beautiful angel, my Minsu _ ," Onejunn groaned seeing the blondes head perk up at the mention of his name. 

 

Feeling like the prince needed more reassurance, Onejunn licked down the blondes back; nibbling every so often. 

 

He could hear Minsu's breathing pick up, but his tears were stopping. 

 

Reaching to the side, Onejunn grabbed the scented oil again, hoping that the blonde would relax more. 

 

Minsu's back arched as the oil came in contact with his skin, Onejunn spread the scented fragrance all over the princes body. 

 

Hearing a muffled groan from the prince made Onejunn smirk, he trailed his hands to the blondes ass, spreading his cheeks slowly. 

 

He teased the fluttering rim with his oil slicked finger, feeling Minsu arch again. 

 

"N-no," Minsu whimpered again, but Onejunn ignored the man continuing his ministrations. 

 

He gently pushed in one finger, feeling how tight the young prince really was. 

 

Minsu's hands gripped the furs beneath him tighter, but Onejunn noticed the blonde had stopped crying. 

 

"My angel," Onejunn purred pushing in a second finger as he felt the blonde relax. The muscles gripping his fingers and making him groan.  

 

The prince cried out gripping tighter to the fur, Onejunn watched his fingers as they teased the blonde. 

 

 

Minsu had never felt so embarrassed and yet completely turned on, the warrior's fingers were gentle and teasing him in all the right places. Grazing over his prostate on every thrust. 

 

He tried to bury his face into the fur not wanting Onejunn to know how good he was making him feel. 

 

Minsu suddenly squeaked when he felt something wet and warm trace his filled hole. 

 

"W-what?!" He turned around, only to be mortified when all he could see was Onejunn's blood red hair between his legs. 

 

He almost ripped the furs as Onejunn's tongue continued its sinful trail around his hole, he breathed heavily as he felt a third finger enter. 

 

"O-ooh, ha," Minsu groaned not able to hold in his sounds anymore. 

 

He could feel Onejunn's sinful tongue all over him, teasing his perineum before licking straight back to his hole, his saliva running down Minsu's thighs. The tip of the wet muscle tracing around the fingers, making Minsu whimper loudly. 

 

Onejunn suddenly pulled his fingers out, making a cry slip from Minsu's lips, he gripped the blondes hips, spreading his cheeks again before Minsu felt something large and hot nudge his entrance. 

 

Looking over his shoulder, Minsu could see the warrior's face. He smirked when their eyes met and licked his lips, saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

Blushing at the vulgar act, Minsu felt the elders cock push in, he buried his face in the fur biting his lip to stifle the cry that wanted to slip free. 

 

Onejunn groaned as his cock was squeezed by the princes tight channel, his saliva making the slide easier. He could feel the tiny body under him tremble, but the heat of Minsu's body was driving him insane. 

 

He didn't wait for the blonde to adjust, his grip on Minsu's hips tightened, as Onejunn began thrusting brutally into the man beneath him. 

 

Minsu whimpered and cried softly, gripping to the furs to help relieve the pain, suddenly his eyes flew open and a scream left his mouth. Onejunn had hit his prostate head on. 

 

The elder smirked down at the blonde, seeing him cover his mouth with his hands. He leaned forwards lying almost completely on top of Minsu. 

 

Minsu felt the heavy body fall down on him before a gentle hand ran through his hair followed by the brutal thrusts starting up again. 

 

Whimpering at the prostate hitting thrusts, he could hear Onejunn's grunts as well as feel how aroused he was. 

 

Minsu could feel the hand in his hair tugging gently. He ran his hand down towards his untouched cock, but felt Onejunn's other hand grip his wrist, "No." 

 

Confused and also annoyed, Minsu cried out as the thrusts got deeper, the elders heavy cock stretching him open fully. Onejunn's hand suddenly left his hair as he linked their fingers on both hands together. 

 

Eyes widening, Minsu tried to look at his, now husband, but Onejunn's body was too strong pressing him into the fur. 

 

Minsu's knees gave out making Onejunn release one hand and wrap his arm around the blondes waist. Never once stopping his thrusts. 

 

The new angle made the fur underneath him brush and tease his neglected sensitive cock, Minsu moaned loudly at the stimulation. 

 

"My angel, my Minsu," Onejunn growled next to his ear, Minsu's eyes widened as he suddenly released onto the fur a cry leaving his open mouth. 

 

Onejunn chuckled darkly as he watched the fragile body shudder, his channel squeezing the warrior's cock just right. 

 

The warrior roared as he emptied his load into the trembling body beneath him, hearing Minsu groan softly. 

 

Breathing heavily, Onejunn lifted himself up and away from the blonde, seeing his essence escape out of the used hole. 

 

Minsu tiredly turned his head to the side, watching as Onejunn pulled his slacks and weapons back on before giving him one last intense look, then leaving the tent. 

 

The prince sniffled gently, his body ached in places he didn't even know could. Tears ran down his face as he watched the place Onejunn had just stood, a part of him really wanted the man to stay. 

 

Crying quietly he curled into a ball, feeling the man's essence run down his thighs. He just wanted to sleep and hope it was all a dream. 

 

 

***

 

When Minsu awoke the next day he found out that Onejunn had left the camp completely, him and some of his Warriors had set off scouting. 

 

That was three weeks ago. 

 

Jooho stood seething, Minsu tried to ignore him and concentrate on Suwoong but the elders voice broke his train of though. 

 

"They're playing us for fools! Why have they just disappeared?" Jooho growled loudly pacing up and down the length of the tent. 

 

Minsu frowned at him but couldn't help but think why they had left. Did Onejunn not want him? 

 

He felt a soft hand on his cheek; looking up, Suwoong was giving him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure they'll be back soon, but for now we must focus on your lesson."

 

The younger had been teaching Minsu the Baekje language, the blonde had picked it up very quickly. 

 

Jooho stopped and turned to the younger men sitting on the floor, "if he doesn't return then the deals off!" 

 

With that he stormed out the tent, grumbling as he went. Suwoong sighed softly, "why is he in such a hurry?" 

 

Minsu looked towards the entrance to the tent, "he's been waiting a long time for this." 

 

Suwoong frowned at the answer and tilted his head curiously, "and you?" Minsu gave the younger a confused look. 

 

"What do you mean?" The blonde frowned, Suwoong just shook his head softly nodding at the prince.

 

"It doesn't matter, come; we should practice your pronunciation." 

 

 

-

 

The sun was setting when the sounds of hooves thundered through the camp. 

 

Minsu was sat near the lake with Solji and Suwoong when he heard a man shouting the return of Onejunn. 

 

The prince suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and a relieved smile appear on his face, he frowned. Why was he reacting this way? Did he want to see Onejunn?

 

Shaking his head softly, Minsu followed Suwoong through the camp, as he knew which way to go, Solji following behind. 

 

" _ Welcome back, Lord Wonjun,"  _ Sunwoo announced, glad to see the leader after many weeks. 

 

Onejunn nodded at him before climbing down from his stallion, he scanned the crowd until his gaze fell on his beautiful Minsu. 

 

" _ My angel, _ " Onejunn walked up to the blonde, cupping his face gently in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. 

 

Minsu's cheeks flushed at the warrior's action, he closed his eyes softly feeling almost safe in the man's presence.

 

"Finally, you have returned," Jooho's voice made Minsu step away from the warrior, he frowned at his guardians scowling face. 

 

Onejunn grit his teeth at the man, gesturing for Sunwoo to come closer. 

 

_ "I will never leave my people, the Mohe were skulking outside our territory," _ Onejunn growled, Sunwoo translating everything he said.  

 

The warrior walked closer to Jooho, " _ we killed every one of them _ ," he cracked his fists to emphasise his point, eyeing Jooho up and down. 

 

Taking a step back, Jooho glanced to Minsu seeing him staring at his feet before meeting Onejunn's gaze head on, "we had a deal, tomorrow we discuss the plan to reclaim our kingdom!" 

 

Minsu flinched at Jooho's angered tone, he watched as the elder skulked off back towards his own tent. 

 

The Warriors surrounding them all chuckled darkly at Jooho as he left, Minsu frowned not liking the way everyone was against him. 

 

" _ Do not laugh at him, _ " Minsu spoke, making all the Warriors turn to him in shock at the use of Baekje. 

 

Onejunn tilted his head at the blonde before a dark smirk appeared on his face. Minsu frowned at him before pushing past and following Jooho. 

 

" _ He's actually kinda feisty, _ " Sungjun joked nudging Onejunn slightly. 

 

The elder just chuckled darkly before turning to his men, " _ rest tonight boys, we shall see what tomorrow will bring,"  _ he glanced the way Minsu had walked before heading that way too. 

 

 

Minsu entered Jooho's tent quietly, seeing him bent over a table; maps covered the whole top. 

 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Minsu approached the elder, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. 

 

Jooho knocked it off turning angry eyes on Minsu, "they think they're in charge!" He spat, his expression one of frustration. 

 

The blonde blinked at the elders outburst, "Hyung, calm down, they'll help us," he patted the elders arm in support. 

 

Jooho turned swiftly grabbing Minsu's wrists, "just because he's fucking you doesn't mean they're gonna help," Minsu's cheeks flushed at the vulgar reply. 

 

He pulled away from Jooho gently rubbing his wrists, he wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

Jooho just watched the blonde carefully before sighing and waving his hand, "leave me, go sleep."

 

Minsu trembled slightly at the harsh tone before nodding and leaving the tent. 

 

He jumped when he came face to face with Onejunn, the setting sun casting him in an orange glow making his muscles glisten with the sweat that was on them. 

 

Looking away timidly, Minsu bowed his head before walking around the man. His nervousness kicked in when he could feel the warrior following him. 

 

He reached the tent faster than he thought, the blonde headed straight for the bed getting out the books that Suwoong had gifted him to help him study. 

 

Minsu frowned, he had expected the warrior to follow him into the tent but he had yet to do so. Shrugging to himself, Minsu opened a book and began reading. 

 

He felt his eyelids lid, he could tell it was late due to the darkness in the tent, how long had he been reading?

 

Yawning softly, he pulled off his clothes and pulled on the white silk shirt Onejunn had gifted him, feeling most comfortable in it. 

 

Nuzzling into the warm furs, he let himself drift off hearing sounds of laughing and chatter in the camp. 

 

 

***

 

 

The morning sun leaked into the tent the next morning, Minsu groaned at the heat. He shuffled softly, suddenly feeling warm hard flesh under his fingers. 

 

His eyes snapped open only to come face to face with his husband. Onejunn's gaze was strong as he watched Minsu blush. 

 

The warrior was laying under him, Minsu's lithe body on top of him with his hands and face on the warrior's powerful chest. 

 

Minsu tried to sit up but the warrior's hands gripped his ass gently, keeping him in place. 

 

The prince whimpered softly, burying his face in the elders chest, " _ please, let me get up, _ " Onejunn groaned at the blondes Baekje. 

 

" _ So smart, my angel, you've learnt Baekje _ ?" Onejunn inquired making Minsu lift his head and stare at the man. 

 

He nodded gently, " _ I was waiting for your return, best thing to do was to learn, _ " Minsu could feel the warrior's callous hands running up and down his back. 

 

Humming gently, Onejunn suddenly sat up. Minsu squeaked at the movement him now sat in the warrior's lap. 

 

Realising that his now bare ass was sat on a very naked Onejunn, Minsu pushed at the elders chest his cheeks flushing. 

 

" _ Stay, stay for a bit _ ," Onejunn whispered pulling the blonde closer, wrapping his arms around the tiny body. 

 

Minsu's breath hitched as he felt those strong arms around him, he felt safe. 

 

Leaning his head on the warrior's shoulder, they stayed like that for what felt like hours. Onejunn's hands roaming his body sensually. 

 

"Let me in! I demand to see him!" 

 

Jooho's voice outside the tent made Onejunn growl, Minsu lifted his head towards the tent entrance. 

 

He felt Onejunn move him slowly, sitting him back on the bed before he stood and headed towards the flaps, naked. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened as Onejunn pulled the flap open, Jooho stood in the entrance his gaze immediately taking in the nakedness of the warrior. 

 

He pushed past Onejunn, making his way into the tent. 

 

"We had a deal," Jooho growled watching Onejunn as he closed the flap after nodding to the warriors outside. 

 

Onejunn just tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Jooho before making his way back over to the bed which Minsu was occupying. 

 

Jooho frowned at the warrior, seeing him sit in all his glory next to the blonde never once looking away from the prince, Minsu kept his head down. 

 

"We leave today!" Jooho bellowed, making the warrior's dark gaze snap to him. 

 

Onejunn growled at the man, his arms flexing. Minsu quickly put his hand on the warrior's chest, "we will discuss later, Jooho," the blondes eyes were telling Jooho to leave. 

 

His guardian grit his teeth, "watch how you speak to me," he barked making Onejunn growl at him again. 

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry, please, just leave for now," Minsu begged not wanting Onejunn to lash out. 

 

Jooho seemed like he wanted to say something else but decided against it. 

 

He turned away walking towards the tent entrance, "we leave today," were his parting words. 

 

Minsu released a breath he didn't know he was holding, rubbing his eyes softly. 

 

He quickly got out of bed, dressing in some black slacks and a black shirt, ready for the day to come. He heard the warrior growl behind him. 

 

Frowning he turned to see those dark eyes watching him intently, he gulped when he saw the warrior's hand pumping his hard cock messily. 

 

" _ My angel, so beautiful, _ " Onejunn groaned, watching as the blonde stayed rooted to the spot watching him with curious eyes. 

 

Minsu couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him, Onejunn's hand continued stroking his heavy cock, pre come mounting at the slit. 

 

The blonde could feel his legs tremble as Onejunn growled deep in his throat.

 

He found himself walking towards the warrior until he was stood in front of him. 

 

Onejunn smirked darkly up at the prince, his free hand holding Minsu's hip to keep him in place. 

 

Minsu whimpered feeling his own cock harden in his slacks, his hole fluttered too making him flush. 

 

" _ My Minsu _ ," Onejunn gritted, his hand rounding to the blondes ass, squeezing the cheek in his hand. 

 

"Ah, Wonjun," Minsu whispered, Onejunn's eyes widened and a roar ripped from his mouth as he came. 

 

Minsu felt the warrior's essence on his shirt making him whimper softly, he suddenly felt the man's strong hands on him making him lay on the bed again. 

 

He groaned when he felt the warrior undo his slacks, them pooling around his feet. 

 

" _ So beautiful," _ Onejunn grumbled, his strong hand wrapping around Minsu's cock. The blonde squeaked as Onejunn began stroking his cock with expert precision.

 

"Ohh, ahh," Minsu gripped the fur in his hands beside his head feeling Onejunn's mouth on his thigh, nipping and licking. 

 

The hand on his cock got faster, Minsu could feel his end approaching. He gripped the fur tighter. 

 

"N-no, I'm gonna-," he couldn't think of the Baekje words in his through of passion. 

 

One last turn of that skilful hand and Minsu cried out, his cum flowing down Onejunn's hand. 

 

Onejunn grinned at the princes trembling body, he made sure the blondes eyes were on him as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking all the cum off and groaning. 

 

Minsu whimpered at the warrior, turning his gaze away. Onejunn smirked down at him leaning until his mouth was next to the blondes ear, " _ taste so sweet, my angel _ ." 

 

Eyes widening, Minsu pushed the elder away before pulling his slacks up and a new shirt before heading towards the entrance of the tent. Hearing the warrior's dark chuckle as he left. 

 

 

***

 

 

Jooho tapped his foot impatiently, him, Minsu, Onejunn, Suwoong, Sunwoo, Solji and Sungjun were all sat around a map of the lands. 

 

"We should head west, it'll be the fastest way," Jooho insisted watching as Sunwoo translated for the warrior. 

 

Onejunn narrowed his eyes and growled, " _ the Mohe are strong in those lands, what a witless suggestion, _ " he smirked at the man making him frown in confusion. 

 

Sunwoo translated and watched as Jooho's eyes flared with anger, "how dare you! We set off today, if you have another route then please inform us!" 

 

Minsu stood and walked over to his guardian, placing a hand on his shoulder as Sunwoo translated. 

 

The warrior narrowed his eyes in a glare, " _ you will follow me and say nothing _ ." With that he stood abruptly before growling at Jooho and leaving, Sungjun following behind him. 

 

Jooho watched him leave in confusion, "where is he going?" 

 

"He said to follow him and stay quiet," Sunwoo translated, watching Jooho's shoulders shake with frustration. 

 

Minsu looked to the floor not knowing what to say to make Jooho trust and follow Onejunn. 

 

The sound of shuffling and voices could be heard outside the tent, curious, Solji poked her head out seeing all the Baekje packing up. 

 

"Looks like we're moving out," she inquired feeling Jooho barge past her and out the tent. 

 

Scowling at him she felt Minsu's hand in hers, "stay with me?" He tilted his head gently asking, worried that she might not want to go any further. 

 

"I'll stay with you till the end," she kissed his forehead gently, Minsu was glad she was supporting him through this. 

 

They spent the rest of the morning packing, Minsu was amazed at how quickly the Baekje pulled down the tents and packed everything away. 

 

He laughed happily with Suwoong and Solji as she collapsed a tent, burying them both under it. Suwoong ran as she chased after him, Minsu couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. 

 

He turned around only to come face to face with Onejunn, his sun kissed skin glistening with sweat. Minsu averted his gaze swiftly. 

 

" _ My angel, I have a gift for you _ ," Minsu tilted his head gently watching as Sungjun approached them, a crystal white horse behind him. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened as Onejunn handed him the reins for the beautiful creature, " _ she is yours now." _ Onejunn nodded at the prince. 

 

" _ She's beautiful, _ " Minsu stroked his hand through the mare's mane, he bit his lip in concentration before turning to Suwoong, "how do you say thank you in Baekje?" 

 

The younger's expression deflated, "there is no word for thank you in Baekje." 

 

Minsu frowned in surprise and just nodded gently before turning back to Onejunn and bowing his head curtly. 

 

Onejunn cupped his chin, stroking the soft skin gently; making their eyes meet. Minsu blinked feeling himself getting lost in those dark intense orbs. 

 

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Jooho's voice made Minsu pull away from his husband, turning embarrassed eyes on his guardian, the man didn't look impressed. 

 

Him and Solji had also been given horses too, Onejunn snarled at him before gently lifting Minsu onto his new horse. 

 

With a quick nod, Onejunn got back on his own stallion, before turning to his people. 

 

" _ The road will be long and hard, some may not make it, but we will achieve the ultimate goal, _ " he turned his determined gaze to Minsu, " _ my angel will reclaim his throne _ ." 

 

Minsu couldn't help but blush at the powerful speech, Jooho just grumbled next to him. 

 

Onejunn turned his stallion forwards, leading them on their quest. 

 

 

***

 


	2. 2

 

The scorching sun was bleeding down on them, Minsu could hear the chatter of the Baekje people. They all seemed intrigued by him some coming to walk beside his horse. 

 

Minsu bowed to them all and smiled, he wanted these people to like him. Why? He didn't know. 

 

 

After a few more hours the sight of a small trading village came into view. Onejunn stopped on the outskirts before turning to Sunwoo. 

 

" _ You shall lead a party to the village, we will set up camp for the night _ ," Sunwoo nodded at the request. 

 

The tall man climbed down from his horse before addressing the Baekje, " _ those who want to come please join me," _ with that he began walking towards the village. 

 

Minsu watched as Suwoong followed as well as some women, tilting his head curiously Minsu carefully climbed down from his horse. 

 

Sunwoo and the others stopped and turned to him. Solji climbed down from her horse too. 

 

Onejunn climbed down from his stallion, he cupped the blonde princes face gently, " _ my angel, if it is your wish to go you must be careful," _ Minsu smiled reassuringly before nodding. 

 

Jooho snarled before also joining, standing next to Minsu and grabbing his arm. Pulling him along towards the village with Solji following. 

 

The warrior growled at Jooho before turning to Sunwoo, " _ make sure no harm comes to my angel,"  _ his eyes shifted to Jooho as he said it. 

 

Sunwoo followed his lords eyes, nodding before heading to the front of the group, leading the way down to the village. 

 

 

The village was bustling with life, merchants here and there trying to get them to purchase their goods. 

 

Suwoong stepped next to Minsu softly whispering, "be careful, word of our quest may have reached these ears." 

 

Minsu nodded softly, suddenly aware that he could be threatened at any minute because of his status. 

 

The sudden smell of pastry caught Minsu's attention, he motioned for Suwoong to follow him. 

 

The Ahjumma running the stall smiled brightly waving them over, "come my children, try my creations," Minsu turned to Suwoong seeing him nod gently. 

 

They both tried the variety of pastries and sweets the Ahjumma offered, Minsu stared at a case of hwagwajas, wondering if he should gift it to Onejunn. 

 

After all, the man had been showering him with gifts, Suwoong saw him looking at the sweets he nudged him gently. 

 

"Lord Wonjun will appreciate the thought, but sweets aren't really his thing," Minsu pouted at the younger's statement. 

 

Shaking his head and with a determined look, he bought the case making the Ahjumma bow in gratitude. Suwoong just chuckled. 

 

The rest of the day they spent trying new foods and purchasing new materials, no one seemed to know who Minsu really was. 

 

"Ah, young masters! Please! Please try my new wine!" Minsu and the others all turned seeing a middle aged man stood waving them over. 

 

"Wine?" Jooho questioned his interest sparking, the elder walked towards the stall. 

 

Minsu smiled and followed his guardian watching the man's face squint suddenly. He looked like he recognised Minsu. 

 

Suwoong frowned at the man's reaction before Sunwoo suddenly grabbed his arm, "somethings not right." 

 

Solji overheard the two, watching Minsu as he chatted along with the man. 

 

"It is the finest wine I've ever made, wine fit for a King," Minsu's eyes widened at the statement seeing the man smiling at him gently. 

 

Jooho frowned but brushed it off seeing the man pull out a cup and filling it up with the wine. 

 

"Please, taste," he gestured the cup to Minsu, the blonde looked at it reaching his hand out before Sunwoo suddenly stood before him. 

 

"You first." 

 

Sunwoo's voice was full of venom, his eyes narrowed in a glare. Solji put a comforting hand on Minsu's shoulder moving him back slightly. 

 

"M-me? But a maker must not taste after completion!" The man babbled shrinking under Sunwoo's intense gaze. 

 

The tall man stood his ground, staring at the winemaker watching him tremble, Minsu frowned at the situation. He shrugged Solji's hand off before standing in front of Sunwoo his eyes focused on the winemaker, "drink it."

 

The man gulped at the look in the blondes eye, he snarled before throwing the cup and its contents all over Minsu. 

 

The blonde stumbled back, Suwoong and Solji at his sides quickly. "Minsu! Are you okay?" Solji asked seeing him wipe the wine off his face. 

 

"Scum! You are no king of mine!" The man spat, his eyes flaring at Minsu where he stood. 

 

" _ Get him _ !" Sunwoo bellowed as two Baekje men grabbed the man, not letting him go. 

 

Sunwoo turned to Minsu seeing him trying to get the wine out of the white silk shirt he was wearing, he looked upset but determined. 

 

"Minsu, stop, it won't come out," Solji confirmed gently, watching as the blonde looked to the floor. 

 

"I want to go back," Minsu mumbled turning around and heading back the way they came. 

 

Solji and Suwoong looked to each other, both worried for the young prince. 

 

Jooho scoffed, he walked up to the man and grinned, "fool, you have no idea what you've got involved in." 

 

The man's eyes widened before he spat at Jooho. The guardian grit his teeth before slapping the man across the face. 

 

"Jooho! We're going!" Solji scolded, seeing the man glare at her. She and the others followed Minsu back to the camp. 

 

Minsu clenched his fists together, why did that man do that? Why was he hated? How many more felt like that?

 

The blonde entered the camp slowly, seeing some of the Baekje look at him with concern. 

 

He suddenly felt like he needed to be alone, glancing to the side the prince could see a small river. 

 

"I'm going to wash down in there," he informed the rest of the party, Suwoong tried to follow him but was stopped by Solji. 

 

"Let him go," she said smiling reassuringly at him. 

 

Minsu quickly took off his slacks, pulling his soiled shirt over his ass as he entered the fresh water. 

 

He signed as the lukewarm water hit him, sighing he kept the shirt on and sat in the water, wrapping his arms around his legs and letting the tears free. 

 

" _ My angel.."  _

 

Minsu stood quickly startled, hearing his husbands worried voice. He turned around not caring about his nakedness. 

 

Onejunn grit his teeth, seeing Minsu's tears running down his cheeks, and the wine stain on his gifted shirt. 

 

The blonde started trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt weak and foolish. Onejunn growled slightly before pulling the fragile prince into his arms. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened feeling the elders strong warm chest on his cheek and his powerful arms wrapped protectively around him. 

 

" _ My angel, no one will ever hurt you again, I will see that the man suffers,"  _ Onejunn grumbled his hand running through Minsu's slightly damp hair. 

 

He suddenly pulled a fur wrap off his shoulders, wrapping it around the blondes shivering frame. 

 

Minsu's pretty doe eyes looked up to him, shining with trust, "thank you." 

 

Onejunn tilted his head not understanding the words, but held the man tighter. 

 

They were suddenly interrupted by Sungjun's voice, " _ Lord Wonjun, we are ready."  _

 

Minsu frowned at the man, confused as to what he was talking about, " _ ready for what?"  _

 

The warrior just stroked his cheek softly, brushing away his tears. " _ The man that hurt you, my angel, will be punished."  _

 

Eyes wide, Minsu looked to Sungjun seeing him smirking and looking excited for what was to happen. Suwoong suddenly appeared next to him. 

 

" _ Minsu, come; I'll get you dressed in something warm," _ Minsu pulled away from the comforting arms of his husband seeing him nod. 

 

He followed Suwoong towards a tent which he presumed was his and Onejunn's. 

 

The younger turned to him, "you okay?" He smiled softly at the blonde patting his shoulder. 

 

Minsu smiled weakly back and nodded. Suwoong took the fur throw off his shoulders and peeled the wet stained shirt from Minsu's body. 

 

The younger helped Minsu into some thicker slacks and a thicker shirt, although Minsu had to admit he missed the feeling of silk on his skin. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lord Wonjun will be able to get more materials for you," Suwoong teased making Minsu chuckle slightly. 

 

Suwoong suddenly jumped up looking excited, "I almost forgot," he pulled out the case of hwagwajas. 

 

The blonde smiled in gratitude, taking the case and placing it on the bed. 

 

The younger nodded before they heard the sounds of cheering coming from outside, "we should go." 

 

Nodding, Minsu followed Suwoong through the new camp, seeing a huge tent in the middle where most of the Baekje were now crowding. 

 

Minsu spotted Jooho and Solji in the crowd so he walked up to them, he was pulled into a hug by Solji her asking if he was okay. 

 

Jooho was just shaking his head at what was happening in the tent, "complete savages, all of them." 

 

Frowning at his guardians statement, Minsu pulled out of Solji's hug before glancing into the tent. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. 

 

The man that had tried to poison him was tied to a stake in the middle of the room, he had blood all over his now battered in face and had rocks in his mouth. 

 

Minsu tried to calm down his breathing, as he saw Onejunn approach the man with a knife in his hand. 

 

" _ Respect, that's what you need to learn! Scum of the earth like you shouldn't even be in the presence of my angel! _ " 

 

Onejunn's eyes were on fire, the anger emitting from him. The man just whimpered not understanding what the powerful warrior in front of him was saying. 

 

More Baekje started beating the man, punching and kicking him as the crowd roared in anticipation. 

 

Solji looked away, not able to watch the scene in front of her. She glanced to Minsu seeing him flinching and his fists clenched, "Minsu?" 

 

The blonde grit his teeth before he felt enough was enough, "Stop! _ Stop this now!"  _

 

The Baekje all turned to look at him as he made his way to the middle of the tent. 

 

Onejunn tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, watching him as he walked up to the man. The man was covered in purple and black splotches as well as blood. 

 

Minsu gasped as the man tried to mumble for help, he could feel Onejunn move behind him coming closer. 

 

" _ My angel, he tried to kill you. This is less than what he deserves _ ." Onejunn growled at the man making him flinch. 

 

The blonde turned angry eyes on the warrior, " _ you are no better than him then! What kind of King would I be if my husband goes around doing this!" _ He bellowed gesturing to the man.

 

Onejunn's eyes widened before a feral growl left him, Minsu just ignored him and turned to the Baekje. 

 

" _ This man does not deserve this! He may have a family to support, look how he's been treated, all because of his views. _ " He could see some of the Baekje look uneasy. 

 

His furious eyes turned on Onejunn, " _ not every man will support me, we have to welcome the rebels as well," _ the warrior growled at that. " _ Release him _ !" Minsu ordered looking at his husband. Onejunn grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. 

 

They stared at each other waiting for one of them to back down, Sunwoo walked forwards gesturing for Sungjun to help him untie the man. 

 

The man fell to the floor in a heap, Onejunn looked to the man before walking up to him. 

 

He grabbed the man by the hair lifting his head up,  _ "I will not stand and watch someone like this hurt you _ ," before Minsu could respond the warrior sliced the man's throat. 

 

Minsu watched as he fell, blood pouring from the wound. The Baekje around them cheered for Onejunn. 

 

The warrior kept his eyes on Minsu seeing him cover his mouth with his hand in disgust. Onejunn chuckled darkly, walking towards Minsu and grabbing his hand only to be pushed away.

 

" _ Never touch me again! _ " Minsu screamed, suddenly running from the tent and back towards his own. 

 

The warrior stood frozen, confused and angry at the reaction Minsu showed. 

 

"As he will be future king, I suggest you should listen to what he says," Onejunn growled at Jooho's voice as the man suddenly approached him. 

 

Sunwoo translated for the warrior, he also giving the guardian a wary angry look. 

 

Jooho smirked at the look on Onejunn's face, the man looked confused, angry, but also worried. 

 

"He'll calm down soon, he's just not so use to death," Jooho casually spoke watching the warrior's reactions. 

 

Onejunn stared in the direction his Minsu had gone, worried about how to make it right. 

 

 

***

 

 

Minsu's tears streamed down his face, he gripped the case of hwagwajas tightly. 

 

Gritting his teeth he placed them in his bag before crawling under the fur cover of the bed. 

 

He sniffled as he tried to sleep, why didn't Onejunn listen to him? Is that why he called him  _ his _ Angel? Because he was owned by Onejunn?

 

Clenching his fists in the warm fabric, Minsu tried not to think about the man. He wanted them to be equals in this. Not so Onejunn never listened to him. He was the king for god sake! 

 

He suddenly heard the tent flap opening, lifting his head slightly he trembled when he saw an emotionless, and very naked Onejunn stood there. 

 

The warrior stared at him intently from his place at the entrance, he slowly made his way towards Minsu. 

 

Turning away from the man, Minsu pulled the fur cover over his head, " _ leave me!" _ He cried not wanting to see the man. 

He could feel Onejunn's hot heavy body on top of him as well as his growling. 

 

The fur cover was suddenly pulled off him, leaving him vulnerable underneath the powerful warrior. 

 

Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Minsu looked up at the warrior glaring at him best he could. 

 

Onejunn growled at him before manoeuvring him gently, he flipped the blonde into his front and quickly discarded the princes shirt. 

 

Whimpering, Minsu laid there quietly and unresponsive, just letting the tears free as he felt the warrior's angry fingers work him open. 

 

" _ Please, stop _ ," Minsu tried feeling Onejunn spread his legs by his thighs. 

 

The Warriors voice was next to his ear as he spoke, " _ I did that for you, you repay me by saying I cannot touch you."  _

 

Clenching his fists in the fur, Minsu snapped back, " _ you didn't listen to me!"  _

 

Growling under his breath, Onejunn quickly thrust in hearing a scream rip from Minsu's lips, " _ you are mine _ ." 

 

Minsu let the tears flow as the warrior began pounding into him, he gripped tightly to the fur at the manic thrusts. 

 

After what felt like hours, Minsu could feel the man's essence running down his thighs as he pulled out. 

 

" _ My angel? Did I hurt you? _ " Onejunn's voice suddenly sounded concerned as he ran a hand through Minsu's hair. 

 

The blonde just shook his head before curling into a ball facing away from Onejunn.  

 

The warrior clenched his fists seeing his beautiful angel trembling away from him. 

 

Onejunn looked at his hands suddenly feeling like he'd just created a wall between them. 

 

"Angel?" He spoke in the common tongue seeing Minsu flinch and turn to him. 

 

Minsu gave his husband a gentle, sleepy but blank smile before drifting off, exhausted from the day. 

 

 

***

 

 

When Minsu awoke the next morning he was alone in the tent, Onejunn was no where to be seen. 

 

The prince grit his teeth at the feel of the man's essence between his legs, he could see a tub of water near the entrance of the tent as well as a little note. 

 

Ignoring the stinging pain in his lower regions, Minsu got up from the bed and picked up the note, he smiled as he realised it was from Solji. 

 

_ I came in earlier and saw you looked a little down, here's some fresh water to clean yourself up a bit.  _

_ I'm so proud of you. Never forget that.  _

 

Minsu couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face. Even after everything, Solji was still with him. 

 

He quickly washed away the evidence of the past night, not wanting to remember any of it. 

 

Sighing to himself, he dressed in black slacks and a thin black shirt knowing that they'd set off again towards his kingdom. 

 

Suwoong suddenly burst through the tent entrance, "ah Minsu, your already up?" He smiled cutely. 

 

The blonde just chuckled at him, "are we getting ready to leave?" He asked the younger man seeing him bid in answer. 

 

"Some of the men are just taking the tents down," Suwoong informed, he grabbed the blondes hand before gently tugging him out. 

 

They headed towards the large tent in the centre of the camp, the same one that man had been killed in last night. 

 

Minsu flinched but followed Suwoong into the tent, he noticed that this and his own tent were the only two left up. 

 

Solji noticed them first, "Minsu! Over here," she called them over, Minsu realised that Onejunn was no where in the tent. 

 

He sat down beside Solji and opposite Jooho, giving his noona a hug before turning to his guardian, he looked slightly annoyed. 

 

"What's wrong Hyung?" Minsu asked as he pulled away from Solji. 

 

Jooho just shook his head and grit his teeth, "they still seem to think they're in charge," he spat eying Suwoong as he sat beside him. 

 

"This is our quest, they're just for muscle," Jooho grumbled seeing the warriors around them watching. 

 

Minsu raised a brow at his guardians concern before a plate of food was pushed in front of him. 

 

"You're looking skinnier, now eat." Solji smiled at him, the prince giggled with her as he thanked her and began eating. 

 

Sunwoo entered the tent shortly after greeting them all with a bow, "if you are ready, we must set off," Jooho was first to stand, barging past Sunwoo and heading out. 

 

Minsu frowned at him before turning to Sunwoo sheepishly, "I'm sorry about him, he's just.." The blonde didn't know what else to say. 

 

Sunwoo just shook his head, "all is fine your majesty, shall we?" Minsu nodded awkwardly as he stood, Suwoong and Solji doing the same, as they followed Sunwoo out. 

 

The rest of the Baekje were all ready to go, everything packed away like they were never there. 

 

Minsu could see Onejunn at the front, ordering his men. The warrior didn't look fazed at what had happened last night. 

 

Looking to the floor, Minsu suddenly felt alone; did Onejunn not feel guilty for practically raping him last night? Did he even realise how much Minsu was hurting? 

 

Suwoong suddenly appeared next to him with his filly, "Minsu? You okay?" He followed the princes gaze, "did something happen with you and Lord Wonjun?" 

 

The blonde just shook his head, taking the reigns from Suwoong gently and getting on his horse. 

 

"Don't worry Suwoong, everything is fine," he tried to reassure the younger but he could tell he didn't buy it. 

 

" _ We move out! Make sure to keep close, Mohe have been spotted nearby! _ " Sungjun bellowed to everyone.  

 

The Baekje all mumbled to themselves, some of the women sounding fearful. 

 

Minsu suddenly felt a strong gaze on him, he immediately looked to his husband. Onejunn was gazing at him with wonder, his eyes almost pleading for Minsu to come next to him. 

 

The blonde gripped the reigns tighter before turning his head away with a huff, the man didn't deserve his attention. 

 

They trekked for hours, the sun belting down on them, Minsu could see that some of the Warriors were on edge. 

 

"Suwoong, why are they so cautious?" Minsu asked the younger riding next to him. 

 

Suwoong sighed gently, "word has defiantly spread that we are on this journey, the Mohe and others will be looking for you."

 

The blondes eyes widened, he suddenly felt exposed. But he also felt fearful for the Baekje people. 

 

"Bastard!" 

 

The sound of Jooho's angered bellow caught everyone's attention. Minsu watched as his guardian galloped towards the front, heading straight for Onejunn. 

 

His horse blocked Onejunn from continuing, "why are you leading us this way?!" He demanded seeing Onejunn clench his fists. 

 

The warrior stayed silent, but his eyes flashed with anger, Sunwoo gently translated for the leader. 

 

Onejunn laughed suddenly, " _ foolish boy, if this is the way I choose, you should stay quiet and follow."  _

 

The venom in his voice was strong, Sunwoo translated for the guardian word for word. 

 

Jooho's face darkened in anger, "How dare you!" He turned to Minsu furiously, "Minsu! Come here!" 

 

The blonde could see Onejunn's eyes soften as he turned to him, nervously the blonde approached his guardian. 

 

"Your  _ husband _ is taking us the wrong way," Minsu's eyes widened at the revelation turning quickly to Onejunn after Sunwoo had translated. 

 

" _ Is this true? Are we going the wrong way?"  _ he questioned, eyes determined. 

 

Onejunn narrowed his gaze, " _ we are heading for the Baekje village, _ " is all the warrior said before turning his horse and continuing. 

 

Jooho looked between the two, "what did he say? Where are we going?!" He bellowed anger clear in his tone. 

 

Minsu frowned in confusion, "he's taking us to the Baekje village," the blonde watched as all the Baekje past him; women, men, children, all following their leader. 

 

Jooho growled in annoyance, "he is taking us for fools!" He was angry at the blonde for not listening too. 

 

"He's taking his people home, so they won't be targets," Minsu murmured to himself, he lifted his head ignoring Jooho's angry chatter, and looked to his husband. 

 

Onejunn was waiting for him, when their eyes met he nodded gently,  smiling in reassurance before continuing. 

 

The blonde followed after his husband and the Baekje, hearing Jooho calling his name but ignoring him. 

 

 

They travelled for two days, only stopping for food and water breaks and a few hours sleep, Jooho was a fuming mess. 

 

Minsu had tried to explain how Onejunn's sudden detour made sense, but his guardian just wouldn't listen. 

 

On the afternoon of the third day, Minsu suddenly heard cheers as the sight of a village came in view. 

 

The Baekje people suddenly started running, all of them glad to be home. The Warriors all stayed sat on their horses although they too looked happy to be home. 

 

Many from the village came out, glad to see their family and friends as well as their leader. 

 

" _ Lord Wonjun has returned!" _

 

_ "My son is back!" _

 

_ "Welcome our Warriors!"  _

 

Minsu watched as families reunited, he saw some people pointing at him and whispering whilst glancing at him. 

 

" _ Everyone, rest tonight tomorrow we set off for my angels kingdom!"  _ Onejunn growled followed by the roars and cheers of the Baekje. 

 

Minsu watched as the warrior climbed down from his stallion, he glanced at the blonde before heading towards a large tent. 

 

"That is Lord Wonjun's tent," Suwoong told him from his side seeing Minsu's gaze following the man. 

 

Minsu climbed down from his filly, but was suddenly gripped by Jooho, "I'm tired of his games, show him who's in charge!" He demanded gripping Minsu's arm tightly. 

 

"Hyung, your hurting me," Minsu grit his teeth pushing the elder away, "he said tomorrow we set off, please Hyung just rest, you must be tired." 

 

Shaking his head at the blonde and smirking darkly, Jooho seized up to him, "you've fallen for him, haven't you?" 

 

Eyes wide, Minsu tried to stop the blush from blooming on his face, "I-i don't know what you mean," he whispered suddenly wanting Jooho away from him. 

 

Scoffing, Jooho crossed his arms, "pathetic," Minsu suddenly felt like a child again, weak and vulnerable. 

 

"Jooho! Leave him alone, go rest," Solji growled at the elder seeing him shake his head at Minsu one last time before walking away. 

 

Solji patted the younger's head gently, "Minsu? You okay?" 

 

The blonde met her gaze and nodded softly, he was trying to sort out his thoughts. Had he fallen for Onejunn? 

 

 

Minsu spent the rest of the day with Solji and Suwoong, exploring the village and meeting the people. 

 

All of the Baekje were curious about him, all of them questioning how he had managed to take Onejunn's heart. 

 

The blonde just shrugged awkwardly at all their questions regarding his marriage. 

 

The three were sat overlooking the village watching the sun set, Minsu suddenly turned to Suwoong, "why was everyone so suprised that Onejunn married me?" 

 

The youngest blinked at him before he chuckled softly, "Lord Wonjun has been offered so many beautiful people's hands in marriage," Minsu frowned at that, "But your the only one he said yes to."

 

Frowning slightly, Minsu looked at the village pondering on what the younger had just said, "why me though?" 

 

Suwoong just shrugged, "only Lord Wonjun knows that," he observed the blonde carefully seeing him frowning. 

 

The sound of horse hooves broke their comfortable silence, Sungjun had appeared. He looked at Suwoong tenderly. 

 

" _ My love, Lord Wonjun wishes for everyone to return to the village,"  _ Suwoong smiled at the elder before nodding and gesturing for Minsu and Solji to stand up. 

 

Minsu raised his brows at the elders way of addressing Suwoong, he smiled when he saw them staring at each other. 

 

Sungjun led them back to the village, Minsu watched as many of the Warriors stood protectively around the village. 

 

" _ Are you expecting something, Sungjun?"  _ Minsu asked the warrior, watching as he climbed off his horse. 

 

The man smiled in reassurance, " _ there is nothing to fear, your majesty _ ." With that he walked off towards a tent, presumably his own. 

 

Suwoong hugged Minsu gently and bowed to Solji before bidding them goodnight. He followed Sungjun into the tent. 

 

Solji giggled softly, "safe to say them two are together," she smiled at Minsu as he chuckled too. 

 

They could see Sunwoo approaching them, he bowed to them both before speaking, "I shall show you to your tents."

 

They followed him through the village, many wishing Minsu a goodnight; surprising the blonde as they walked. 

 

Solji entered her tent first, she hugged Minsu gently, "sleep well Minsu," she kissed his forehead softly before entering her tent. 

 

Minsu could tell Sunwoo was leading him towards Onejunn's tent he suddenly stopped the elder, "Sunwoo, may I ask, why did Onejunn agree to marry me?" 

 

The elder looked taken back by the question, he tilted his head before smiling, "I'm not the person you should be asking," with that he gestured to the Baekje leaders tent. 

 

Minsu thanked him, watching as he walked away. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Minsu opened the flaps to the tent. 

 

Onejunn was sat at a table looking over a map, he instantly looked up when Minsu entered. His eyes stared at the blonde, " _ my angel, come to me." _

 

The prince stood still, avoiding Onejunn's intense gaze, the warrior tilted his head and growled. 

 

Minsu could hear the man stand up, he saw Onejunn walking towards him. The blonde immediately backed up until his back hit the side of the tent. 

 

" _ Don't hide from me, _ " Onejunn whispered, his voice deep and sensual as he gripped Minsu's chin gently. 

 

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling Onejunn's finger run over his lips, " _ let me see your beautiful eyes, my angel."  _

 

Minsu could feel a blush rise on his cheeks, he opened his eyes meeting the heated gaze of his husband. 

 

" _ Why me? _ " Minsu breathed out, feeling the warrior's other hand on his hip. 

 

Frowning in confusion, Onejunn stroked the blondes cheek softly, " _ what do you mean?"  _

 

Minsu placed his hands on the elders chest, feeling the hot powerful skin under his fingertips, " _why did you marry me?"_

 

Onejunn frowned at the question, feeling Minsu move closer to him. 

 

The blonde placed his cheek on the warrior's chest before wrapping his arms around Onejunn's strong waist. 

 

Confused but also comforted by the sudden gesture, Onejunn ran a hand through Minsu's hair. 

 

_ "I want you, so no one else can touch you, my angel," _ Onejunn whispered into the blonde hair feeling Minsu tremble slightly. 

 

The prince suddenly pushed him back, Onejunn was now laying on the fur covered bed. 

 

He smirked when he saw the determination in Minsu's eyes, " _ I want to see your face _ ," the blonde whispered slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

Onejunn growled, watching as the blonde threw his shirt to the side before teasingly shaking his hips. 

 

Groaning at the ethereal man on top of him, Onejunn quickly gripped Minsu's hips ripping his slacks from his body making the blonde yelp. 

 

" _ My angel, your so beautiful _ ," Onejunn growled, stroking the blondes thighs gently. 

 

Minsu whimpered softly, feeling those strong hands all over him. He cried out when the warrior gripped his hard cock. 

 

"A-ah Wonjun," he whimpered, seeing the elders dark gaze watching his every expression. 

 

The warrior's hand felt amazing on his cock, stroking at just the right pace. His hips rocked against the powerful man underneath him, wanting to feel him more. 

 

Minsu whimpered when he felt slick fingers at his entrance, Onejunn quickly worked him open, his fingers teasing his insides in all the right places.

 

The blonde pushed down on the fingers wanting to feel more, but also thrust up into the warrior's hand as Onejunn stroked his cock in time to his sinful fingers. 

 

" _ Wonjunnie, please, I'm ready, _ " Minsu gripped the elders broad shoulders, feeling his strong hands move him into position. 

 

Minsu groaned as he was lowered onto the warrior's thick cock, feeling his insides relax as Onejunn kept stroking him. 

 

" _ My angel _ ," Onejunn whispered in the blondes ear, feeling the tight channel clenching around his heavy cock. 

 

Minsu breathed as the elder started thrusting up into him, the warrior's hands were on his tiny waist bouncing him on the hard cock. 

 

"A-ah! Ooh, n-no, Wonjunnie," Minsu whimpered wrapping his arms around the elders shoulders. 

 

Onejunn growled at the whimpers falling from his angels lips, he suddenly pushed forwards. 

 

Minsu was now laying on the bed, his arms at the side of his head. His blonde hair fanned across the red furs, it made him look even more ethereal. 

 

Onejunn began pounding into the small body under him, hearing Minsu's loud whimpers and moans. 

 

"Wonjun! Yes! Ahh!" 

 

The warrior chuckled darkly at his husbands cries, his thrusts became more powerful forcing Minsu further up the bed. 

 

The blonde gripped the furs beside his head, back arching as his cries got louder; Onejunn continued pounding into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust. 

 

Minsu's eyes were glazed over, he could feel his end nearing. He looked up to his husband, the man above him was so beautiful. 

 

Onejunn's blood red hair was pushed back making him look extremely dangerous, sweat was glistening on his rippling muscles, and his eyes didn't look away from Minsu's once. 

 

" _ Wonjunnie, I-I- _ " Minsu didn't know what he wanted to say, the elder just smiled at him. 

 

Onejunn cupped the princes face gently, pressing their foreheads together, " _ you are mine, my angel," _ Minsu smiled at that, feeling the adoration rolling off his husband. 

 

One last thrust to his prostate is all it took, Minsu cried out his husbands name as he came all over them. 

 

Onejunn lasted not long after, filling Minsu with his essence, he pulled the blonde on top of him before covering them with a fur cover. 

 

" _ Should we not wash? We're all sticky,"  _ Minsu grimaced but snuggled against the elders strong chest when he felt Onejunn's hands running up and down his back. 

 

Onejunn held the small prince closer, " _ sleep my angel _ ," he could hear Minsu's gentle breathing as he fell asleep.  

 

 

***

 

 

Minsu awoke early the next morning, he opened his eyes slowly, still laying comfortably on top of the warrior. Onejunn was still asleep, his strong chest rising as he breathed. 

 

"So you're finally awake?" 

 

The blonde sat up quickly at the sound of Jooho's voice, the man was stood looking over the map clad table. 

 

"Hyung? Why are you in here?" Minsu whispered strongly, not wanting Onejunn to awaken. 

 

The guardian scoffed, "I was just wondering what route the savage was taking us," Minsu glared at the man not impressed by the way Jooho addressed his husband. 

 

Jooho walked over to the bed slowly, shaking his head as Minsu tried his best to keep them both covered. 

 

"I should put a stake right through his traitorous heart," Jooho growled darkly, Minsu quickly wrapped his arms around Onejunn's neck. 

 

The warrior grumbled slightly but stayed asleep, "why do you not trust him?" Minsu asked. 

 

The guardian gripped Minsu's chin hard making them glare at each other, "it's in his blood, he will betray us; he will never love you." 

 

Minsu's eyes widened at the words, he slapped the man's hand away from him before looking down at Onejunn's sleeping face. The warrior looked so peaceful. 

 

"Leave," Minsu grit at his guardian hearing him chuckle before he left. 

 

The blonde stared at his husbands relaxed features, gently stroking the warrior's cheek, "Wonjunnie.."

 

His guardians words kept spinning in his head, Minsu looked at the man beneath him. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the warrior's lips. 

 

Onejunn had never kissed him. 

 

Suddenly, Minsu felt a wave of anguish and uncertainty wash over him. They were married and yet, they'd never kissed. 

 

 

Onejunn groaned slightly feeling himself awaken, his eyes opened slowly only to see the worried gaze of Minsu. 

 

" _ My angel? What's wrong?"  _ he spoke groggily his mind still clouded with sleep. 

 

Minsu just smiled at him before shaking his head, he carefully got out of bed heading for the bucket of water in the corner. 

 

He could feel Onejunn's eyes on him as he washed, Minsu could see the warrior move out the corner of his eye. 

 

Onejunn's hands were suddenly on his hips as he stood behind the prince, " _ talk to me, something is on your mind."  _

 

The blonde turned around, not caring about their nakedness, he met the warrior's gaze head on before leaning in and kissing Onejunn on the lips softly. 

 

The warrior just stood there, lips not moving. 

 

Minsu pulled away only to see a frown on Onejunn's face, he could feel his heart shatter, tears threatening to release. 

 

Quickly grabbing some clothes, Minsu headed for the tent flaps not looking back as he left. 

 

-

 

Onejunn had instructed that they set off at midday, Minsu couldn't help but notice the increase in Warriors that would be coming with them. 

 

The blonde had been avoiding Onejunn since their kiss in the tent, he didn't want to face the man that had completely rejected him. 

 

Suwoong and Solji could both tell something was up, it was the younger that asked first. 

 

"Minsu, did something happen?" The blonde just looked at Suwoong trying to put on a happy face. 

 

He nodded softly but said nothing. Solji gave him a soft smile, "was it with Onejunn?" 

 

Minsu just nodded again still not speaking, Suwoong sighed not liking the silent Minsu. 

 

"Whatever happened you can tell us," he coaxed wanting Minsu to trust him more. 

 

The blonde smiled gently before nodding, "he rejected me."

 

The two looked at each other in shock, "rejected you? What do you mean?" Suwoong sounded almost worried. 

 

"I-I kissed him, and he didn't react," the blonde didn't even want to mention what Jooho had said. Minsu put his head in his hands, "he just stood there, frowning at me." 

 

Solji patted his hair softly cooing him, Suwoong suddenly burst out laughing causing them both to frown at him. 

 

"Yah! Why are you laughing!" Minsu hissed. 

 

The younger just shook his head before hugging Minsu gently, "he didn't reject you." 

 

Confused and also slightly angry, Minsu pushed the younger away, "how so?" 

 

"That's exactly what Sungjun did when I first kissed him," Suwoong explained, "the Baekje don't really show affection so it's something new to them." 

 

Minsu just blinked stupidly, taking in everything the younger said before chuckling softly. 

 

They all chuckled together before Sunwoo approached them, "if you are all ready, we will be departing shortly."

 

The three of them nodded, following Sunwoo towards the entrance to the village. 

 

All the Baekje were out, bidding farewell to there family members and also to Onejunn. 

 

The leader was sat upon his stallion at the head of the group, he looked like his mind was elsewhere. 

 

"Wonjun!" 

 

The sound of his angels voice made him turn around, seeing Minsu running towards him he climbed down. 

 

" _ My angel, this morning I didn't mean to hurt you _ ," he placed their foreheads together. 

 

Minsu smiled at the warrior's gentleness his gaze suddenly shifted to Jooho seeing him shaking his head. 

 

The blonde pulled away slightly, Onejunn tilted his head in confusion before Minsu turned to the Baekje. 

 

" _ Everyone! I want you all to know, I will never forget this village. Your men will return safely to you. My kingdom and I will forever be indebted to you."  _

 

The Baekje all cheered for him, some shouting out good lucks and praises. 

 

Jooho narrowed his eyes as he watched the young prince bow to some of the villagers. 

 

He glanced at Onejunn seeing him staring longingly at Minsu. Gritting his teeth, Jooho realised maybe the warrior really did have feelings for the blonde. 

 

But at the same time, maybe he could use that to his advantage...

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Four days they'd been travelling, Minsu didn't realise they could make so much ground in such a few days. 

 

With them now all on horseback, they were getting closer to the kingdom. 

 

Sunwoo suddenly called out to the leader, worry prominent in his voice, " _ Lord Wonjun, we are running low on supplies, we must stop at the next village."  _

 

Minsu was riding beside his husband, he could see the determination in the man's eye. 

 

Onejunn suddenly stopped, the rest of the company doing the same. Minsu glanced to the warrior, seeing him observing their surroundings. 

 

" _ Somethings wrong,"  _ Onejunn growled still looking around, the sound of horses hooves was coming towards them. 

 

All the Baekje pulled out their weapons seeing red cloaked riders approaching them, " _ Mohe _ !" One of the Warriors bellowed. 

 

Onejunn's eyes turned dark, he immediately turned to Minsu, " _ my angel stay close to Suwoong! _ " He bellowed watching as Minsu's eyes shined with fear. 

 

" _ Sunwoo! Take them and go _ !" Onejunn bellowed as the Warriors began charging. 

 

Sunwoo nodded before turning his horse around, "your majesty! This way!" 

 

The blonde kept his eyes on Onejunn not wanting to leave him, his horse suddenly started moving; the reins grabbed by Suwoong. 

 

"Minsu! We have to go!" Suwoong cried, the prince turned to him as Onejunn and the Warriors disappeared into the plain. 

 

Sunwoo led them towards the trees, "we need cover! Follow me now!" 

 

They followed the elder into the trees hearing the sounds of swords clashing and cries in the distance. 

 

Lying low, Jooho suddenly spoke up, "we should head towards the nearest village!" 

 

Sunwoo glared at the eldest darkly, "we stay put, Lord Wonjun will be back soon!" 

 

Growling at the taller man, Jooho turned to Minsu, the blonde was gripping the reigns tightly staring at the way they'd just come. 

 

"Minsu! We need to keep moving!" Jooho hissed blocking the blondes view. 

 

Solji turned to the prince wanting to know what he wanted to do, "we find the next village," Minsu instructed much to Sunwoo's distaste. 

 

"As you wish your majesty," Sunwoo bowed turning his horse in the right direction, "we must be quick, let's go!" 

 

Sunwoo led them through the trees until a river appeared, "we follow the river!" He shouted back. 

 

They came out into a plain, the river still in sight; Minsu looked back only to see nothing. 

 

"I see it! A village!" Suwoong bellowed making them all slow down slightly. 

 

Their horses were getting tired but the village was in sight, "how do we know the village is safe?" Solji inquired. 

 

Sunwoo shook his head slowly, "we can't be certain," he suddenly took off his black cloak, "your majesty, cover your head." 

 

The blonde nodded, draping the cloak over his head. They continued towards the village seeing people approach them. 

 

They had weapons, Sunwoo and Suwoong instantly went in front, "we mean you no harm, we are here for rest and supplies," Sunwoo spoke carefully. 

 

The guards observed them closely, "who are you and where have you come from?" One of them asked his sword posed. 

 

"From the south, my name is Sunwoo we are on a quest to Seoul," the tall man answered making Minsu look to him cautiously. 

 

The guards looked to each other, "Seoul? The forgotten city?" One questioned before looking them all up and down. 

 

Deeming them safe, the guards nodded gesturing for them to follow into the village. 

 

"Our stable boys will take care of your horses," one of the guards spoke. 

 

They all climbed down from the beasts, Suwoong quickly stood by Minsu staying close to him. 

 

The village looked more like a city, people coming out of their homes to see what was happening. The village was surrounded by a massive wall. It looked like a fort. 

 

"What the hell are you people trying to keep out?" Jooho questioned loudly. 

 

"Mohe."

 

That's all the guard said, Jooho frowned but continued following the men into the village. The people all looked intrigued, like they'd never seen outsiders before. 

 

Minsu kept his head down, following Suwoong closely; something about the village looked familiar to him. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

 

The guards led them towards the village hall, "the leader will want to see you." They opened the steel doors gesturing for the company to enter. 

 

Minsu glanced around the hall, it too very familiar. He gripped onto Jooho's sleeve gently. 

 

The elder just frowned at him before looking up to the leader, Minsu followed his gaze his eyes widening when he saw the man stood there. 

 

A pretty, slim, dirty blonde haired man was stood at the top, his clothing made of general materials but he looked official and powerful, his expression one of confusion and alert. 

 

"J-heart?" 

 

The company all looked to Minsu in confusion as he took of the cloak, the man known as the leader stepped down from his place. 

 

He tilted his head softly, "M-minsu? Is that you?" 

 

Jooho growled suddenly pulling Minsu behind him, "who are you?" 

 

The blonde pushed his guardian out of the way, the others watched as he approached the now smiling man. 

 

The man hugged Minsu gently, the company watched intently as the blonde hugged him back. 

 

"Minsu! I thought you were gone, you just disappeared!" J-heart pulled away softly, seeing the surprise in the young princes eyes, he gave Minsu a look of confusion, "what about your kingdom?" 

 

Jooho drew his sword, he quickly aimed it at J-heart, "how do you know about this?!"

 

Minsu frowned and pushed Jooho back, he turned to the company seeing them all frowning in confusion. 

 

"This is Jaehwan, or J-heart, we're childhood friends," Minsu explained visibly happy to see the man again. 

 

Jooho looked between the two, "how come I've never heard of him?" He scowled. 

 

The blonde tilted his head slightly, "we met before you became my guardian." Jooho just frowned at that, glaring intensely at the man. 

 

J-heart patted the blondes shoulder gently, "what brings you here?" 

 

The prince smiled gently at his old friend, "we are on a quest to reclaim my throne," J-heart observed the company curiously. 

 

"Lord Jaehwan! Baekje! Approaching from the west!" 

 

A guard suddenly bellowed rushing in to the hall, J-heart frowned in confusion, "Baekje? This far north?" His eyes narrowed at the thought of the savage men near his people. "Prepare yourselves!" J-heart ordered, Minsu quickly gripped his arm. 

 

The elder turned to him in confusion, "don't attack them! They're with us." J-heart frowned at him a worried look in his eyes. 

 

"The Baekje? Why are you with them?" He sounded extremely concerned for his friend. 

 

Minsu just looked to his feet, "they are helping me to reclaim my throne," J-heart looked unconvinced. 

 

The guards all looked to J-heart wanting to know his orders. "Lord Jaehwan? What are your orders?" One of them inquired watching the two friends. 

 

The elder looked to Minsu seeing his look of honesty, "let them in," the guards gave him worried and panicked looks. 

 

Minsu and the company followed J-heart as he exited the hall and walked down to the village. 

 

All the villagers had retreated into their homes, Minsu frowned as he could see many of them trembling with fear, even the guards were. 

 

Onejunn's stallion entered first, the powerful warrior growled at the guards pointing weapons on him. 

 

He climbed down once he caught sight of Minsu, but stumbled slightly, Minsu ran to him quickly. J-heart tried to stop the younger from getting close to the savage warrior but the blonde was too quick. 

 

" _ Wonjun! Your hurt, _ " Minsu breathed, seeing a deep wound on the elders upper arm. 

 

Onejunn wrapped his non injured arm around the blondes waist pulling him closer, placing their foreheads together. 

 

The blonde flushed slightly seeing everyone's gaze on them, " _ my angel, don't worry it's just a scratch."  _

 

Minsu pushed him away gently, " _ don't say that! It's clearly more than a scratch,"  _ the blonde overlooked the other Baekje. Most of them looked injured too. 

 

The prince turned to J-heart, "Hyung, please can we rest here? The Baekje need medical attention," his eyes were pleading for his old friend to trust him. 

 

Onejunn kept his arm around Minsu, his dark eyes watching J-heart closely. 

 

Sighing softly, J-heart nodded, "take them to the medi-tent," he told the guards. Many of them looked petrified at the thought of Baekje in their village. 

 

Sunwoo translated to the Baekje, Onejunn stepped in front of Minsu protectively as J-heart approached them. 

 

The blonde placed his hand on Onejunn's waist gently, " _ Wonjun, it's okay. Jaehwan is my old friend."  _

 

Onejunn's eyes widened at that, he moved aside and followed the man and his guards to the tent, his arm still securely around Minsu's waist. 

 

J-heart watched them closely, the medics all gathered around but looked fearful of who their patients were. 

 

"Please, don't be afraid of them, we need your help," Minsu reassured seeing the medics look less scared. 

 

Minsu sat Onejunn down and waved over a medic, "he has a deep cut in his arm, please help him." 

 

The medic stood trembling, "h-he's Jo W-Wonjun, leader of the Baekje."

 

The prince nodded his head ignoring Onejunn's dark grumble, "he won't hurt you, please."

 

Seeing the honest look in the blondes eyes, the medic went to work on Onejunn's arm. He flinched and scampered away every time the warrior growled at him. 

 

J-heart approached Minsu slowly, tapping him on the arm and gesturing with his head. 

 

The blonde nodded before he turned to Onejunn, " _ I will only be over there, please stop trying to scare the doctor." _

 

Onejunn chuckled darkly as he watched Minsu go towards his old friend. 

 

"Okay, what's the deal? Why are you with the Baekje?!" J-heart looked extremely concerned for his friend. 

 

Minsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "umm, m-me and Wonjun are married.." 

 

Eyes wide J-heart stared at him like he's just grown two heads, "what?!" 

 

The blonde tried to calm down his now frantic friend, "Hyung!" J-heart turned to him confusion and worry clear in his gaze. 

 

"We had a deal, I would marry him and in turn he would give us his Warriors, helping me to reclaim my throne." 

 

J-heart ran the younger's words through in his head, "so, your telling me he's getting nothing out of this deal?" 

 

Minsu opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly stopped. He didn't know the answer. 

 

What was Onejunn gaining from this? 

 

"The only thing he's gaining is you, does he want to rule Seoul too?" J-heart questioned trying to get his head around it all. 

 

Minsu glanced to his husband seeing him watching him with curious dark eyes, "w-well, he'll be my partner, so yes we will both rule Seoul." 

 

Frowning at the younger's hesitation, J-heart quickly changed the subject, "your welcome to stay as long as you like." He could see that the Baekje would need rest to regain their full strength. 

 

Minsu hugged him gently, making the elder stumble slightly, "thank you, Hyung!" 

 

***

 

They only spent one more day in J-hearts village, Onejunn telling them they had to move. 

 

J-heart had brought them into the main hall, a large map flung over the table, "Mohe patrol all open lands, I would suggest going on foot and through the forests." 

 

Onejunn listened as Sunwoo translated, he growled at the man slightly, "too long." 

 

Surprised by the sudden common tongue, J-heart shook his head before turning to Minsu and continuing, "it's the safest option for you, I will keep your horses safe here." 

 

The blonde saw Onejunn's disapproving look but also trusted J-heart's words, "okay, we'll head through the forests." 

 

After Sunwoo had translated, Onejunn growled suddenly turning to Minsu with an unsure look on his face. " _ My angel, it will take too long, we are Warriors; the Mohe is nothing to us."  _

 

Frowning at his husbands logic, Minsu threw back, " _ it doesn't matter how long it takes! As long as we're safe."  _

 

Backing down reluctantly, Onejunn just nodded softly to show his approval. 

 

Jooho scoffed at the warrior before turning a glare on J-heart, "How can you be so sure the forests are safe?"

 

Narrowing his eyes at the eldest man, J-heart quipped, "I've lived in these lands all my life, I think I know where is safe." 

 

Jooho just shook his head before rolling his eyes, "whatever." 

 

 

J-heart had restocked all their supplies and they were now ready to go, Minsu hugged his old friend tightly. 

 

"Thank you so much for everything, Hyung," the blonde kept his arms around the elder not wanting to leave just yet. 

 

"Minsu, be careful," he pulled away only to look the prince straight in the eyes, "I don't trust that guardian of yours." 

 

Frowning slightly, Minsu turned to Jooho seeing him telling the Baekje to hurry up as they packed the supplies. 

 

"What do you mean?" Minsu whispered, conflicted thoughts setting off in his mind. 

 

The elder pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "your husband doesn't trust him either." Minsu gazed at his husband seeing him staring straight back at him. 

 

The prince didn't understand why no one trusted the man that had raised him since he was twelve years old. 

 

Kissing Minsu's forehead gently, J-heart wished him all the luck he could. 

 

"I will visit you again, when I am king," Minsu promised saying goodbye one last time before walking towards the company. 

 

 

 

Once they were packed and ready, Onejunn led them on their way. The warrior took them the way J-heart had told them. 

 

Minsu stayed close to Suwoong, there was all sorts of different noises coming from the trees making everyone on edge. 

 

" _ Everyone stay alert! _ " Onejunn demanded, him reaching for his sword prompting the other Warriors to follow. 

 

Minsu couldn't help watching Jooho discreetly, the man was constantly looking at his map, and glaring towards Onejunn at every opportunity. 

 

Frowning slightly, Minsu could feel Suwoong stop suddenly next to him, "Suwoong?" 

 

The younger glanced behind them, "somethings following us," he whispered making them walk faster towards Sungjun. 

 

" _ Sungjunnie, somethings wrong! Somethings follo- _ " Suwoong was cut off by a sudden earthquake. 

 

The ground shook fiercely, Minsu stumbled slightly but felt a strong arm around his waist. 

 

He looked up only to see Onejunn's strong hard chest, " _ Wonjun? What is it?"  _ The elders eyes were hard as he glared at something behind Minsu. 

 

Standing up straight, Minsu turned in the elders arms, he flinched back when he saw a blue figure stood there. 

 

" _ What do you want!" _ Onejunn growled, he suddenly stood in front of Minsu, making his body act as a shield. 

 

The figure stayed still, Onejunn growled louder making the other Baekje stand in an attacking formation. 

 

Minsu watched as the figure took a step back, clearly feeling threatened. It suddenly lifted a hand before the sound of rushing water could be heard. 

 

_ "It's a water spirit! Run! _ " Minsu suddenly bellowed recognising the figure from a book he'd read. 

 

The Baekje turned to him confused but did as he said, they all ran the water sounding closer and closer. 

 

Minsu turned to see how fast the water was approaching, he gasped but suddenly looked up, " _ everyone climb a tree! Get to higher ground!"  _ The Baekje began climbing, Minsu was amazed at how fast they were. 

 

He yelped as he was suddenly pulled into one, Onejunn held him closely watching as the water drew closer. 

 

Minsu felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked behind, Jooho hadn't managed to get into a tree. The man was struggling and no one was near him to help him. 

 

" _ Jooho! Wonjun, we have to help him!"  _ Minsu struggled in the elders arms. 

 

Onejunn kept the petit man securely in the tree, " _ the water is moving too fast _ ," he remarked emotionless. 

 

Minsu pushed the elder, hard. Feeling Onejunn's arms loosen, the blonde scaled down the tree. " _My_ _Angel! Come back!_ " Onejunn bellowed. 

 

The blonde ignored him and ran towards his guardian, Jooho had jumped onto a branch but it wasn't high enough. 

 

"Hyung! Higher!" The elder man turned to him his eyes wide when he saw the water. 

 

Minsu suddenly felt the wind knock out of him, the water surrounding him making him panic. Onejunn's voice shouting his name bouncing in his head. 

 

" _ Minsu! No _ !" 

 

And then it all went black.  

 

***

 

 

There was someone whimpering, he could hear his name being thrown about too. Groaning, he opened his eyes groggily; the first person he saw was Solji. 

 

The woman had tears in her eyes but also a relieved smile, "welcome back, you had us all worried." 

 

Minsu flinched as he sat up, a pain shooting up his back, "please lie back, you have slight concussion." Sunwoo spoke softly. 

 

The blonde blinked slowly, his head felt like it was going to explode as he looked around, they were in a tent, "w-what happened," he croaked. 

 

Solji gripped his hand tighter, her other hand stroking his cheek gently, "the wave, you went under it. We were so scared," she brought their hands up to her face kissing his fist gently. 

 

Minsu's eyes widened suddenly, "Jooho! Where is he? Is he alright?!" He cried frantically worry washed over his face. 

 

Sunwoo scoffed darkly, "he's fine," was all he said before he bowed and left the tent. 

 

Confused at Sunwoo's tone, Minsu turned his gaze to Solji but she also looked angry, "what's wrong?" Minsu asked her carefully. 

 

Solji grit her teeth, "Jooho swung himself higher into the tree when you went under," she reiterated, "he was never in danger." 

 

Minsu's eyes shine with confusion and also betrayal, "did he do it on purpose?" The blonde whimpered. 

 

The woman cupped his face gently, "don't cry baby, you did the right thing. Although it was foolish," she giggled at the end giving his cheek a kiss. 

 

The princes eyes shone with tears, he felt so tired. Solji felt the blondes head rest on her shoulder before his gentle breathing followed. 

 

"Sleep now," she whispered tucking him back under the furs. 

 

***

 

Minsu grumbled slightly, he felt a sudden warmth making him awaken groggily. 

 

He was now in a different tent, the surroundings a lot more familiar. He could feel a strong presence behind him. 

 

Turning his head slowly, Minsu blushed when his eyes met the dark gaze of his husband. 

 

Onejunn had his arms wrapped protectively around the blonde, Minsu sat between his legs. The Warriors powerful chest pressed to his back. 

 

Minsu whimpered slightly when he noticed they were both naked.

 

" _ My angel, I thought I'd lost you, _ " the arms around his waist tightened slightly, " _ never do that again." _ Onejunn's tone had strong authority. 

 

Minsu's shoulders slumped, he felt terrible for making everyone worry, " _ Wonjunnie, I'm so sorry, I-i, _ " he didn't know what else to say. 

 

The prince could feel Onejunn's face nuzzle his hair, " _ from now on, you don't leave my sight, _ " flinching at the warrior's almost feral growling, Minsu just nodded. He didn't want to bicker with the man. 

 

Minsu could feel the warrior's hands suddenly run down his body, stroking his hips and his thighs.

 

"W-wonjun?" 

 

The warrior just groaned gently, his hands roaming more sensually. Minsu moaned softly as the elder spread his legs smoothly, " _ so beautiful, my angel." _

 

Biting his lip to try and stifle another moan, Minsu could feel the elders fingers tease his entrance slightly, "N-no, ohh." 

 

" _ I've missed you so much, let me make you feel good, my angel," _ Onejunn growled into his ear, making Minsu arch as the teasing finger slipped into his hole. 

 

The prince clenched his fingers into the fur beneath him, Onejunn's mouth was nipping and licking at his neck and shoulders, " _ W-wonjunnie, more please."  _

 

Smirking at the lithe body reacting to his touch, Onejunn added a second finger stretching the younger for something a lot bigger. 

 

" _ My angel, _ " Minsu closed his eyes as whimpers escaped his lips. The man was just too skilled, his fingers teasing in all the right places. 

 

After adding a third finger and making sure to tease the blondes prostate, Onejunn pulled his fingers out, pushing the younger until he was on his hands and knees in front of him.

 

Minsu's eyes widened at the change in position, he quickly turned around and placed his hand on the elders chest, " _ I want to see your face." _

 

The warrior tilted his head before frowning in confusion, Minsu made sure to keep eye contact with his husband as he spoke, " _ Wonjun, please, make love to me." _

 

 

Onejunn blinked almost stupidly, he stared at the pretty man underneath him seeing his face glow with a smile. 

 

Breathing deeply, the warrior pushed Minsu down gently. He climbed on top of him seeing the princes eyes shine with adoration. 

 

Growling slightly at the submissive sight, Onejunn spread the younger's legs. 

 

Minsu groaned softly, the warrior quickly lined himself with the princes stretched opening. 

 

He groaned as his cock was squeezed by the tight warm muscle. Minsu's hands were clenching the furs beneath him. 

 

Now that he could see the younger's face, Onejunn could see the slight flinch of pain running across Minsu's face as he clenched his eyes shut. 

 

He leaned down gently pressing their foreheads together, " _ relax, my angel _ ," the princes eyes opened slowly meeting Onejunn's. 

 

He suddenly felt Minsu's soft lips against his again, eyes confused he pushed back against the younger. 

 

Minsu's hands cupped his face softly, his tongue now teasing Onejunn's mouth. 

 

Growling into the younger's mouth, Onejunn forced his tongue into motion. Their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. 

 

"Mmm, Wonjunnie," Minsu moaned as Onejunn's hips started to pick up pace, he began thrusting into the fragile body beneath him. 

 

Feeling addicted to the younger's taste, Onejunn kept kissing the prince as his hips continued their brute thrusts. 

 

Minsu was whimpering into his mouth, his hands gripping Onejunn's hair slightly. 

 

" _ Yes! Ohh, Ahh! Wonjun! Harder! Oh!"  _

 

Onejunn smirked at the loud moans dripping from his angels mouth, " _ my angel, so naughty, _ " Minsu blushed at his words but kept moaning. 

 

The younger's legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place as his thrusts got harder. Onejunn's skin had a thin sheen of sweat glistening making their bodies slide easier. 

 

Minsu screamed as the elders heavy cock kept abusing his prostate, he gripped the man harder, " _ Wonjunnie! I'm gonna cum!"  _

 

Growling at the dirty words coming from his beautiful angel, he leaned down kissing the younger's mouth. 

 

He could feel Minsu's channel squeeze his cock tightly, the younger's end near. 

 

" _ My angel, let it go," _ he whispered against the princes swollen lips. 

 

Minsu cried out his husbands name as he released between them, painting their chests with his essence.

 

Onejunn groaned darkly as the muscles squeezed his cock, " _ ahh, my Minsu," _ he released into the younger, his essence escaping and dripping down the younger's thigh. 

 

The warrior pulled out slowly making Minsu whimper softly, he slumped onto the furs before turning on his side and pulling the younger against his chest. 

 

Minsu snugged into the warmth feeling completely content and safe. 

 

"Thank you," he whispered to the warrior seeing as he'd fallen asleep. 

 

With the man asleep, Minsu was able to observe him, Onejunn looked warn out, like he'd been awake for days. 

 

J-hearts words suddenly ran through his head;  _ so, your telling me he's getting nothing out of this deal? _

 

Minsu brushed some stray hair out of the warrior's face softly. He smiled sadly as he kissed the man's cheek, "why did you agree to this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Minsu felt his heart flutter as he saw Onejunn's arms wrapped protectively around him still. 

 

He smiled softly at the sleeping man, leaning forwards to kiss him on the nose gently. 

 

Onejunn groaned as his eyes opened coming face to face with Minsu's smiling, happy expression. 

 

" _ My angel, good morning _ ," he pulled the smaller body closer making Minsu chuckle softly. 

 

He could hear the warrior's heartbeat, " _ how far do you think we have left?" _ Minsu just wanted to stay in the man's arms. 

 

Onejunn grumbled slightly, " _ a few more days, with the Mohe on our tail we have to be extra vigilant."  _

 

The prince just nodded softly cuddling into the strong chest, feeling Onejunn chuckle. 

 

The sound of arguing outside caught their attention, growling angrily Onejunn sat up pulling on some slacks before heading to the tent entrance. 

 

Jooho stood in the doorway, "Minsu! Your okay, thank god, no one would let me see you!" He barged past Onejunn making the warrior grit his teeth. 

 

Minsu just stared at the man blankly, "why did you do it?" Jooho frowned at him in confusion.  

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

Clenching his fists tightly, Minsu rose from the bed, he'd slipped some slacks on under the covers, "you knew I'd run out and help you, yet you knew you were perfectly safe!" 

 

His guardian frowned at him, "that's not true, and you know it's not," Minsu's eyes widened. Jooho raised his brows at the younger seeing him look conflicted. 

 

"Minsu," he cupped the princes cheeks, ignoring Onejunn's feral growl behind him, "we're so close now, I can't do this without you." 

 

The blonde looked away feeling like he'd betrayed the man's trust, Onejunn just glared darkly at Jooho. 

 

"I'm sorry Hyung, I was just afraid," he looked up to the man smiling softly, "I trust you." 

 

Jooho nodded gently, he patted the blondes head before turning to Onejunn. "I think you should be getting ready to leave." 

 

The warrior growled feral at the guardian as he left, not even understanding what the two had just said to each other. 

 

" _ My angel, Jooho is out to betray you, I can see it in his eyes _ ," he snarled as he spoke. 

 

Minsu breathed deeply trying to calm his thoughts, " _ I trust him _ ." 

 

Onejunn quickly turned the blonde around until their eyes met, " _ Angel, no,"  _ he demanded. 

 

The prince just looked to the floor, " _ he's the only family I have left, _ " his voice was small as his shoulders trembled slightly. 

 

The warrior frowned at him before wrapping his strong arms around the trembling man, " _ you have me _ ." 

 

Minsu felt his heart leap, he immediately hugged the warrior back, feeling treasured and safe in those arms. 

 

 

Although his husbands words may be true, Minsu couldn't bring himself to hate or not trust Jooho. 

 

He kept close to Onejunn as they travelled, many of the Baekje were now on high alert around the guardian. Jooho didn't seem to mind, he followed casually occasionally checking his map as they went. 

 

The Baekje all conversed as they travelled, Minsu liked the almost laid back atmosphere. 

 

Onejunn seemed to be the only one constantly in battle mode, the warrior had his sword out all the time and his arms flexed like he wanted to punch something. 

 

Minsu couldn't help but gawk at the warrior's muscular back as he walked, Onejunn was just so beautiful. 

 

Hearing a teasing chuckle next to him, he turned and saw Solji and Suwoong. His cheeks flushed slightly but he ignored them as they teased. 

 

 

A clearing could be seen in the distance, they were coming to the end of the forest. 

 

Onejunn stopped at the front making the Warriors follow, he approached the clearing smoothly. 

 

They all watched as he peered through the trees, he turned back and nodded. 

 

Everyone began moving again, walking towards the clearing. Minsu stayed close to Solji and Suwoong. 

 

The blonde looked across the plain a smile of relief on his face. In the distance Minsu could see it, his kingdom. 

 

Onejunn approached him quietly, his hands resting on the blondes hips, " _ my angel, your kingdom is not far now _ ." 

 

Minsu looked up to the man, his eyes shining with relief and determination, " _ let's go!"  _

 

The warrior smiled back at him before nodding and turning to the Baekje, " _ not long now men! Keep your wits about, Mohe may be lurking!"  _

 

The men all nodded as they followed Onejunn, Minsu couldn't help but glance at Jooho. 

 

The man looked relieved too but he was also sneering at Onejunn, Minsu frowned at him but followed after the others. 

 

They passed a few abandoned villages as they went, Minsu couldn't help the sadness and guilt he felt, "why did they all leave?" He whispered quietly to himself. 

 

Solji reached out for his hand, Minsu looked up to her slowly, a smile of gratitude on his face, "don't give up hope, they will return," she reassured. 

 

The blonde nodded and continued on, suddenly Jooho pulled Minsu towards him taking the blonde by surprise. 

 

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Minsu asked cautiously, seeing Sunwoo and Suwoong watching them. 

 

Jooho just frowned at him, "I wasn't even allowed to visit you when that wave took you," he looked angered, "it was almost like I was the one that did it!" 

 

Minsu looked to his feet, even after all the warnings from everyone he still couldn't bring himself to not trust the man, "Hyung, I'm sorry you felt that way." 

 

The elder just scoffed and shook his head as they walked, he could see Onejunn watching him with hatred in his gaze. 

 

"Your husbands the one we should be wary about," Jooho suddenly quipped making Minsu scowl at him. 

 

The blonde grit his teeth, "Wonjun is no threat to us," Jooho stopped suddenly making the blonde stop too. 

 

"Your blinded by adoration!" Minsu blushed slightly at his guardians words. 

 

Jooho growled at the reaction, "you love him don't you?" Minsu's eyes widened as his guardian glared. 

 

The blonde shook his head before walking past the elder, Jooho quickly stopped him by gripping his wrist. 

 

"Minsu, don't lie to me!" The prince gave him a worried glance before pulling his arm away. 

 

Minsu began walking away but Jooho stood in front of him quickly, "have you ever thought what he's getting out of this?" 

 

"He's my husband! He'll be ruler of my kingdom with me!" Minsu bellowed angrily. 

 

He barged the elder out of the way not wanting to speak to him anymore. 

 

"He'll betray you! He wants the kingdom for himself!" Jooho grumbled as Minsu kept walking away. 

 

The blonde headed straight past Suwoong and the others, he ran to the front of the company. 

 

Onejunn gave him a concerned look as he stood next to him, " _ my angel, what's wrong?"  _

 

_ "I just wanted to be with you _ ," Minsu answered looking to his feet slightly. 

 

The warrior suddenly stopped, making his company stop too, "Wonjunnie?" Minsu tilted his head as the elder stared at him. 

 

" _ My angel, get behind me," _ Minsu frowned in confusion, watching as the warrior drew his sword. 

 

The Baekje followed his action, Minsu got behind the warrior as he saw men approaching them on horseback. 

 

They had red robes under their armour, Minsu glanced at the Baekje. They were always shirtless, they never wore armour. 

 

"Mohe!"

 

One of the Warriors shouted to Onejunn, the elder growled loudly, " _ prepare to fight, men!"  _

 

The riders were approaching fast, Minsu could see that they were outnumbered. The Mohe looked as though they had sat and waited to ambush them. 

 

Onejunn looked back towards Minsu, he could see the freight and worry in the blondes pretty eyes. 

 

" _ Sunwoo! Take my angel and the others to safety! Run to the kingdom! _ " Onejunn shouted making the taller one nod and grab Minsu's arm. 

 

Minsu looked back to Onejunn quickly not wanting to be separated from him again.

 

The blonde tried to pull away from Sunwoo but he kept his grip strong, "Minsu we have to go!" Suwoong bellowed helping Sunwoo pull the prince. 

 

Minsu saw Onejunn charge towards the Mohe, he had confidence in the elder but still worried for him. 

 

He followed after the others, heading towards the kingdom. It still looked quite far away but they didn't stop. 

 

As they ran they saw more abandoned homes, the kingdom looked gloomy and unwelcoming. 

 

"What happened?" Minsu whispered to himself, they stood at the top of a hill looking down at the kingdom. 

 

"It's still a half days walk away," Sunwoo informed seeing how out of energy they all were. 

 

The tallest looked to the trees seeing that they provided some shelter, "the sun is almost setting, we should rest in those trees till Lord Wonjun's return."

 

Jooho gripped Minsu's wrist tightly, "we don't stop! We can make it if we keep going!" The blonde tried to pull out of the man's grip but it was too tight. 

 

"Hyung! Let go!" Minsu growled not wanting to follow him if that's not what Sunwoo suggested. 

 

The guardian grit his teeth before wrapping his arm around Minsu's shoulder trapping him, the blonde struggled as the rest of the company's eyes widened in horror when Jooho pulled out his sword. 

 

"We will continue from here alone, you stay and wait for your precious Lord," Jooho snarled, pointing the weapon at the others. 

 

Solji narrowed her eyes at the man's stupidity, "Jooho! Stop this and put that away!" 

 

Minsu's eyes were wide as he felt the anger and frustration rolling off Jooho in waves. 

 

The sound of an arrow flying through the air made Minsu look up, his eyes widened as he saw it coming towards them, "Look ou-"

 

He cut off as he watched the arrow soar into Solji's shoulder. The woman screamed as she fell to the floor in agony. 

 

Minsu began struggling more in Jooho's grip, "Solji! No! Let me go!" 

 

Sunwoo and Suwoong crouched down to aid their fallen companion, "Solji, stay awake!" Sunwoo shouted holding her head up. 

 

Minsu could feel Jooho pulling him away, he tried to call out but felt the man's clammy hand over his mouth before his voice whispered in his ear, "don't make a fuss, or I'll make sure she dies." 

 

The blonde felt betrayal and fear spike at the man's words. Jooho led him away as Sunwoo and Suwoong were too busy helping Solji. 

 

Minsu continued to struggle as they got closer to the kingdom. There was a wall surrounding the kingdom like a fort. 

 

"Almost there," Jooho breathed out still dragging Minsu along. 

 

The prince looked at his fallen kingdom seeing the castle not too far away. He pulled away from the hand over his mouth, "Jooho! Stop! We have to go back! Solji might be-" 

 

Jooho flung the blonde to the ground, pointing his sword at him, "you are not in charge here! You never were!" 

 

Minsu frowned in confusion at the man, "why are you doing this?" His guardian just scoffed before grabbing him again, his hold a lot tighter. 

 

"The kingdom will be mine," he hissed in the younger's ear. Minsu tried to pull away but Jooho's grip was too strong. 

 

The sound of shuffling suddenly started around them, Minsu looked to see more red robed clad men approaching them. Mohe. 

 

"J-jooho, what have you done?" Minsu grit slowly, he watched as the robed figures came closer, but did not attack. 

 

Jooho just smirked at him before pulling him towards the castle again, the Mohe following closely behind. 

 

The blonde struggled against Jooho but the man was determined, he pulled Minsu harshly until the castle came into view. 

 

"Welcome home," Jooho smirked at the prince, venom in his tone. 

 

Minsu looked up to his castle, the stone was black and shimmered in the late sun, it looked intact almost like someone had been looking after it. 

 

Jooho pushed Minsu through the doors, the blonde looked around as he was forced in. 

 

The interior was just as his scarce memory could remember, there were pillars throughout the room. Minsu's breath caught in his throat when he saw a large portrait of him and his family. 

 

Jooho noticed the prince had stopped, he chuckled darkly, "only you left now," he dragged the blonde further into the castle before stopping at closed doors. 

 

Minsu recognised it, they were outside the throne room. 

 

The elder pushed the doors open before flinging Minsu onto the ground making him groan. 

 

The sound of a woman's cackling made Minsu's gaze snap up, stood in front of him was a young woman. Her hair dirty blonde, Minsu could recognise the Mohe robes straight away. 

 

The woman bent down, Minsu could see hatred and anger in the woman's eyes. She also had a mole under one eye. 

 

"Minsu, welcome home!" He flinched at her voice, the tone high pitched and teasing, "I've been waiting for you."

 

Minsu clenched his fists and abruptly stood, he could see Mohe all around watching and waiting for a command. 

 

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled at the woman watching as her face morphed into a mocking smirk. 

 

She laughed, "I'm Hyuna," she came closer to the prince, hatred in her gaze. "You stole my husband, so I stole your kingdom!" Minsu's eyes widened in confusion, watching as Hyuna glanced over to Jooho. 

 

"I don't understand," Minsu watched carefully as Jooho approached him, he heard Hyuna cackle again before suddenly everything went black. 

 

***

 

Onejunn growled as he sliced through another Mohe soldier, he and the other Baekje were running towards the castle. 

 

They had spotted Sunwoo and the others and had been informed that Jooho had taken Minsu to the kingdom. 

 

Sungjun and some of the other warrior's had stayed behind to help protect them and help Solji. 

 

Onejunn roared as he ran, frustration and revenge running through his veins. 

 

They stopped at the entrance to the kingdom, darkness had fallen making it more difficult. All the Baekje looked around in suspicion, " _ must be a trap, _ " one of them concluded. 

 

The leader just growled, walking into the kingdom, " _ we end this today," _ he hissed in anger. The Baekje all nodded to each other, willing to follow Onejunn into battle. 

 

They walked through the stone courtyards, alert and aware of how quiet it was. Onejunn kept his eyes straight, wanting nothing more that that bastard Jooho's head on the end of his sword. 

 

" _ Mohe! They're coming!"  _

 

Onejunn turned around at the sound of one of his warrior's at the backs bellow. He nodded to the others as they prepared to fight again. 

 

The Mohe came charging down but the Baekje fought back strongly, all of them angry and determined. 

 

Onejunn saw an opening to the castle through his men, " _ go Lord Wonjun!" _ One of his men growled next to him. The leader nodded before sprinting towards the crack in the door, he slammed the door shut behind him. 

 

Breathing heavily, he could see what looked like the throne room, he growled when the sound of clapping reverberated over the stone walls. 

 

He grit his teeth when he saw Jooho approaching, a mocking smile on his face, "well well well, look who finally decided to show up." 

 

Onejunn growled threateningly at the man not fully understanding what he had said. He raised his sword watching as Jooho just stood laughing. "I will kill," Onejunn grit out making Jooho shake his head. 

 

"Oh, I don't think you will," Jooho spat, Onejunn's attention was suddenly drawn to the throne, Hyuna appeared from behind it a dark smirk on her face. 

 

The warrior recognised her straight away making him growl, "where is he?!" Onejunn bellowed looking between the two. 

 

Hyuna laughed menacingly before pointing to a door. Onejunn watched in horror as Minsu was dragged out by two burly Mohe, both of them smirking at Onejunn. 

 

The warrior war cried before charging at the men, Jooho took his chance and quickly sneaked in front, stabbing Onejunn in the stomach making him roar. 

 

Minsu's head lifted at the sound, he watched as his husband fell to his knees, a dagger sticking in him. 

 

The princes eyes widened before he started struggling, "No! Wonjun! No!" 

 

Onejunn looked up at the sound of his angels voice, he smirked at Minsu before standing up. 

 

Jooho backed away as the warrior came towards him sword in hand, he scrambled up the steps to the throne where Hyuna was stood watching with admiration. 

 

" _ Wonjun! Look out _ !" Onejunn turned as he heard Minsu's voice seeing the two men coming towards him, swords in hand. 

 

He bellowed as he lifted his sword, beheading one of the men straight away, the other counterattacked their swords clashing as they fought. 

 

Minsu watched from his position on the floor, he could see that Onejunn was winning but he was also weak. Blood was dripping down his stomach and down his left leg. 

 

The prince saw the dead Mohe's sword next to him, he groaned as he forced himself to stand picking up the sword and charging at the man. 

 

Onejunn watched as the man froze blood spurting from his mouth and a sword through his back, the warrior punched him in the face making his neck snap. The man fell to the floor, lifeless. 

 

The warrior could see Minsu in front of him, he was trembling and looking down at the dead man. 

 

" _ My angel, come to me, _ " Onejunn grit out seeing tears falling from Minsu's pretty eyes. 

 

The prince cried softly before running into Onejunn's arms, " _ Wonjun, my love, you came, _ " the warrior cupped Minsu's head gently hugging him against his hard body. 

 

"Filthy! I knew it!" They both turned to see Hyuna seething next to the throne, Jooho was no where to be seen. Onejunn growled dangerously, pushing Minsu behind him. 

 

"You broke our engagement for him! Ha! Pathetic! He cannot bear your children, he cannot give you the pleasures a woman can. A real leader can!" 

 

Minsu flinched at the woman's words, he could feel Onejunn's anger rolling off him like waves. 

 

The warrior gripped his sword tighter as Hyuna began walking down the steps towards them, "I can make this all stop, the Mohe will leave and you can have the kingdom back," she looked at Minsu as she spoke. 

 

Her gaze shifted to Onejunn, the lust and adoration evident in her gaze, "all you have to do is give me Wonjun." 

 

Minsu growled softly, he suddenly moved in front of Onejunn and jumped on Hyuna making them both fall to the floor. 

 

"Minsu!" Onejunn bellowed about to help his angel when suddenly Jooho charged at him sword ready. 

 

Onejunn smirked at the man, " _ I'm gonna enjoy this, _ " he blocked all the mans attacks unfazed by Jooho's lack of skills. 

 

Hyuna kicked the prince off her, making him groan as his back hit the stone, she quickly drew her sword, "tell me, what's it like being under him?" 

 

Minsu cried out as he charged towards her, the dead man's sword in hand. They blocked each other's attacks swiftly both unwilling to give in. 

 

A pained cry made them both turn,  Jooho had Onejunn's sword through him his mouth spitting out blood. 

 

Onejunn gripped the man's chin tightly, making Jooho stare at him, "f-fuck you," Jooho managed out, "h-he's still m-mine," the man smirked making Onejunn grip him harder. 

 

Minsu watched in horror as Onejunn ripped the man's jaw off, Jooho's dead body falling to the floor. Minsu felt his legs trembling as he tried to stay up right. 

 

Hyuna stayed still as the warrior approached her, "I-if you kill me, i-it'll be war!" Onejunn could see Minsu trembling behind the Mohe princess. 

 

"Leave, never return," Onejunn grabbed the woman's face making her look directly at him his face full of hatred. "You be him next," he gestured to Jooho as he raised his sword. 

 

Minsu heard her blood chilling scream as Onejunn cut her left ear off, he threw her to the ground before growling, "warning." 

 

She crawled towards the door watching in horror as the Baekje all stood there, all the Mohe dead. 

 

"Murderers! Savages!" She screamed as she stood, holding her left side and running out the room. 

 

Minsu fell to the floor his legs not able to support him any longer, he wrapped his arms around himself feeling Onejunn approach him. 

 

" _ My angel, its over now," _ he crouched in front of the trembling prince, Onejunn frowned as he saw the younger flinch away from him. " _ Angel _ ?" 

 

"Minsu!" 

 

The princes head shot up at the familiar voice, he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he saw Solji enter with Sunwoo and the others. 

 

"Y-you, your alive!" He wrapped the woman in his arms never wanting to let her go again. He felt her tears on his shoulder as she cooed him and patted his hair. 

 

"Lord Wonjun!" Sunwoo's voice bellowed watching as the elder fell to the floor growls and roars of pain leaving his mouth. 

 

Onejunn glanced to the side, he could see Minsu staring at him but the look on his face was something Onejunn didn't want to see, fear.

 

"M-minsu," he gargled reaching his hand out towards his beautiful angel. His vision blurred as he saw the prince approaching him before all he saw was black. 

 

  * ••



 

 

His vision was blurred and his side was in agony, Onejunn growled as he shifted. He tried to open his eyes more but the light was too strong. 

 

Groaning in pain he rubbed at his eyes until they began to work again, confused and disorientated he sat up. 

 

The room he was in was crisp clean, stone walls surrounding with the sun pouring in from the open windows; giving the room a warm glow. The four poster bed he was laid in was the definition of the word comfort, " _ where?"  _ He looked around again but still saw nothing of recollection. 

 

Grumbling he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he was only in loose shorts but he didn't want to be in bed any longer. A jolt of pain flared in his side, he could see and feel a large bandage over the wound. How long had he been out?

 

Shaking his head, he stood up slowly ignoring his screaming body, he walked steadily towards the door. Opening it he was surprised to see no one in the corridor. 

 

Where was everyone? Where was Minsu? 

 

Minsu, Onejunn felt his heart drop, the blonde had looked at him in a way he did when they had first met. He didn't want to see those pretty eyes filled with fear. He wanted them to be filled with determination, happiness, adoration and of course lust. 

 

He growled under his breath as he padded through the stone halls, the sound of soft voices could be heard; he followed the sound until he could finally see people. 

 

The two men were dressed in guard attire, they both tensed when they saw Onejunn approaching, "G-good afternoon, y-your majesty," they bowed to the warrior swiftly. 

 

Onejunn frowned as he tried to understand what they had said, "Minsu, where," is all he could growl out. 

 

The guards looked to each other before frowning, "his majesty is in the throne room," one of them answered. 

 

The warrior growled again, frustrated with not understanding, "take," the guards looked afraid but nodded and gestured for Onejunn to follow. 

 

Onejunn watched them as they whispered to each other and looked back at him. He couldn't help the feral growl that slipped past his lips, watching as they flinched and walked faster. 

 

More people were appearing now, but Onejunn didn't recognise anyone, he could hear people mumbling and feel people staring at him. 

 

"Lord Wonjun!" The warrior let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sunwoo approaching him. The taller man looked more brighter and happier, he gave Onejunn a look up and down before sighing. " _ You need to be more dressed, your the king now, remember _ ?" 

 

Onejunn just tilted his head before he was suddenly ushered into a room, three Ahjumma's were there with him. Sunwoo just smiled in support as they began dressing him more appropriately. 

 

The warrior couldn't help but grumble as they fluttered around him, admiring his strong figure. Sunwoo shook his head before clearing his throat making the women disperse and show him Onejunn's look. 

 

Onejunn had deep black slacks that showed off his strong legs as well as a fur robe over his shoulders. The warrior's eyes widened at the beautiful materials slung on his body, the Baekje had nothing on this. 

 

One of the women approached him slowly, in her hand was his sword and a belt, "his majesty is waiting." 

 

Tilting his head at the unfamiliar words, Onejunn nodded his head in thanks to them before turning to Sunwoo and gesturing for him to lead the way. 

 

Onejunn was amazed by the liveliness of the castle, they were all dressed in luxury attire; loads of people were walking around smiling and chatting aimlessly, " _ Sunwoo, how long was I out?"  _

 

The taller man turned to him slowly, " _ you've been unconscious for nine days." _ Onejunn frowned at that not realising it had been so long, " _ your body was exhausted, as I presume you didn't sleep much _ ," Sunwoo scolded gently watching Onejunn shrug. " _ And then the injury you suffered in the fight with Jooho turned out worse than you probably thought." _

 

Onejunn looked down to the now bandaged scarred flesh on his stomach, he grit his teeth at the thought of that bastard getting one over him. 

 

Sunwoo suddenly stopped in front of two large doors Onejunn growled at the sudden halt. " _ Lord Wonjun, please remember how important this is to Minsu, how important you are to him."  _

 

Onejunn frowned at the man's words before the doors suddenly opened, inside was a majestic ball room. The warrior glanced around seeing loads of noblemen and women dancing and engaging in small talk. 

 

He suddenly felt out of place. 

 

"Introducing, King Wonjun!" The said warrior turned to the man who had addressed him, seeing a stumpy man smiling at him and gesturing to the room. Frowning but following the man's direction, Onejunn almost felt his heart explode. 

 

Minsu was stood at the top of some stairs, a crown sat majestically on his shining blonde hair. His whole outfit was white with details of gold engraved. His eyes were shining as he gazed directly at Onejunn. 

 

" _ Angel _ ," Onejunn walked forwards slowly watching as people moved out the way for him, he approached the steps taking them one at a time, basking in the fact that the beautiful creature at the top was all his. 

 

" _ My love," _ Minsu breathed out as tears fell from his eyes, " _ I feared you would not awaken _ !" He ran straight into the warrior's arms, caressing the man's powerful chest. 

 

Onejunn held the trembling body closer to him, running his hands down and all over. " _ I'm here now, don't be afraid, _ " the warrior groaned softly at the feel of his angel so close to him. 

 

"Ahem, your majesty, the guests..?" 

 

The warrior growled at the sound of someone's voice, he calmed down a bit when he realised it was Sunwoo. 

 

Minsu pushed the warrior away slightly giving him a reassuring smile before turning to his guests. 

 

Onejunn recognised J-heart and his people in the crowd, but they were the only ones that weren't looking at him with fear and was that, disgust? 

 

Sunwoo gestured for Onejunn to take a seat on the throne to the left of where Minsu would sit, " _ this is your place now, these are your people." _ Sunwoo whispered to him as Minsu walked down the steps to address some guests. 

 

" _ What of the Baekje? _ " Onejunn inquired worried for his men. 

 

The taller man smiled happily making Onejunn frown, " _ Minsu has given them half Seoul's land, your people are a one hour ride away, they all moved here because they wanted to be closer to the both of you."  _

 

Onejunn couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face, he stared at Minsu adoringly, " _ my angel..."  _

 

 

  * ••



 

 

Onejunn had been to visit the Baekje as Minsu stayed and mingled with his guests, he was glad to see that everyone had made it. 

 

Sungjun and Suwoong were living in the palace with Solji and Sunwoo, all of them having their own quarters in the massive palace. 

 

After leaving the Baekje, Onejunn sighed as he and the others returned to the palace, " _ what's wrong Lord Wonjun? _ " 

 

Sungjun and Suwoong had accompanied him to the lands, the warrior's question made him sigh again, " _ I don't know if I can do it." _

 

" _ Do what _ ?" Sungjun pushed wanting the leader to tell them what was agitating him. 

 

" _ Be a king _ ," the couple looked at each other before looking back at Onejunn. 

 

Suwoong smiled gently before looking up to the darkening sky, " _ you and Minsu both speak alike _ ." 

 

The warrior turned to him, " _ what do you mean?" _ His tone was almost a growl but Suwoong knew not to take it badly. 

 

" _ He's scared too."  _

 

Onejunn's eyes widened at the words, he smiled softly before chuckling. He picked up the pace making them gallop their way back. Suwoong and Sungjun just smiled at each other. 

 

\--

 

Sunwoo had to give the warrior directions to his and Minsu's quarters, he strode down the stone corridors seeing staff bow to him. 

 

The route looked familiar, he realised he was walking towards the room he had woken up in this morning. 

 

He reached their shared room in no time, but hesitated as he gripped the door knob. Taking a deep breath he opened the door gently. 

 

He groaned loudly at the sight in front of him. Minsu was sat in the middle of the four poster bed, facing away from the door. He had a silk robe hanging seductively off one shoulder. 

 

His hooded eyes looked over his shoulder meeting Onejunn's head on, " _ my love, come to me." _

 

Onejunn chuckled darkly as he discarded his clothes, watching as Minsu's eyes followed his every movement. The blondes tone sounded confident and powerful, it made Onejunn smirk. 

 

He sat behind Minsu on their bed, admiring the kings beautiful skin, the blonde kept his eyes forward not looking back. 

 

Onejunn kissed the exposed skin of Minsu's neck gently, running his tongue over and tasting his beautiful husband. 

 

"Wonjunnie.." Minsu moaned tilting his head slightly to give the warrior more room, Onejunn's hands came up to his shoulders brushing the fine silk off his body. 

 

Minsu mewled as the silk pooled around his back, " _ my angel, so beautiful," _ Onejunn breathed against his neck. 

 

The warrior's callous hands danced across his body making him whimper. Minsu arched when the hands teased his nipple, " _ angel, I need you."  _

 

Minsu groaned as Onejunn's hands left his abused nubs and traveled further down, stroking over his tummy before running down his thighs spreading his legs in the process. 

 

" _ Wonjunnie, l-lay down, _ " tilting his head curiously, Onejunn ran his hands over the pink nubs once more before laying on the pillows. He could see Minsu's gaze fall on his heavy cock, standing proudly. 

 

Biting his lip to stifle a moan, Minsu stood from the bed discarding the robe and crawling slowly towards the warrior. 

 

Onejunn smirked at the blonde, watching as he grabbed a pot of lotion from the side. He scooped a generous amount onto his hand before rubbing them together. 

 

The warrior watched every movement with lustful eyes, he growled when Minsu's hand gripped his cock. 

 

" _ F-fuck," _ Onejunn groaned as the blonde used both hands to pump him, he could hear the sound of skin slapping skin making him grip the covers as the blondes hands sped up. 

 

His eyes shot open at the feel of a warm, wet mouth on his cock. Minsu moaned softly around the cock in his mouth. 

 

" _ So good to me, angel, you look so beautiful like this,"  _ Onejunn growled out, sitting up against the headboard to watch his beautiful boy pleasure him. 

 

Minsu could feel his cheeks light up, he used his hand to stroke the bottom of the warrior's cock, it too big to fully fit in his mouth. 

 

The growls coming from his husband made Minsu suck harder, forcing the huge cock deeper into his mouth. The feel of Onejunn's hand running through his hair made him look up. 

 

Onejunn's eyes were clouded over with lust, his powerful gaze never once leaving. " _ Angel, I need to be inside you."  _

 

Minsu gave one last lick to the warrior's cock before straddling his hips, " _ I stretched myself earlier, just sit back and let me."  _ The warrior groaned at the thought of Minsu writhing on the bed fingering himself open for him. 

 

Onejunn held the blondes hips, gently drawing patterns to keep him relaxed. Leaning back against the headboard as he watched Minsu position himself. 

 

Growling when Minsu gripped his cock, he groaned when he felt himself enter the tight, hot body. " _ Angel, your so tight, mmmh," _ Minsu whimpered softly as he sank fully on the elders cock. 

 

He held Minsu's chin gently, keeping their gazes locked, " _ relax, angel, I'll make you feel really good."  _ The blonde tried to hide from the intense gaze but Onejunn kept them locked. " _ Don't hide from me." H _ e whispered feeling Minsu's muscles relax around him. 

 

The blonde smiled sweetly before starting to move, he bounced slowly at first trying to find the right rhythm. Onejunn guided him by the hips slightly, growls and groans leaving his lips as Minsu's tight passage squeezed him. 

 

Minsu braced his hands against the headboard as Onejunn started pushing into the thrusts making them harder and faster, "ooh, yes, Wonjunnie.." 

 

He trembled and a cry fell from his lips when Onejunn brushed a certain spot inside him, he whimpered softly at Onejunn's smirk, " _ found it."  _

 

Minsu gripped the headboard tightly as Onejunn started pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. 

 

"Yes! Harder! Ohhhh! Wonjunnie!!"

 

Onejunn chuckled at the moans and broken words falling from the blondes mouth, he could see saliva running down Minsu's chin as he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

 

Growling slightly, Onejunn leaned forwards suddenly pushing Minsu until his back hit the bed. 

 

Minsu arched and gripped the covers as Onejunn's powerful thrusts kept coming. He'd never felt so aroused. 

 

"Wonjunnie! Fuck me! Yes, yes, more! Harder!!" The warrior kept hitting his spot every time, he knew he wasn't going to last long. 

 

Onejunn watched Minsu's face as he cried out for him, tears were escaping his eyes, his lip bleeding slightly where he'd tried to hold in his moans. 

 

"Minsu..." Onejunn leaned down slowly catching Minsu off guard as his thrusts slowed. Minsu felt his cheeks heat up as Onejunn gently pressed their lips together. 

 

He brought his hands to Onejunn's face, cradling him as he deepened the kiss. Onejunn's tongue fought back against his tasting him all over. 

 

Minsu whimpered when he felt a strong hand grip his neglected cock, stroking him in time to the thrusts. "Wonjunnie," he placed their foreheads together,  _ "I love you _ ."

 

The warrior closed his eyes as a soft smile bloomed, "Minsu, I love you," the blondes eyes widened at the use of the common tongue. One last thrust and he trembled, crying out as he released all over their chests. 

 

Feeling the muscles squeeze his cock, Onejunn roared as he filled the king with his seed. 

 

Minsu pulled the warrior into his arms, keeping them connected as Onejunn listened to his heartbeat. 

 

" _ My love, promise you will never leave me _ ." Minsu whimpered softly. 

 

Onejunn looked up at him realising that the poor boy had lost everything to get where he was now. He kissed the kings chest above his heart. 

 

_ "I will stand by you forever, my angel _ ." 

 

 

\---

 


End file.
